


Puppy Love

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lady POV, Modern AU, Pacific North West, Phone Sex, Puppies, Silly Dogs, Smut for Real, Snogging, So much kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: Sansa owns Stranger or ‘ST’ for short he’s a big black mastiff with a sketchy past.Sandor owns Lady a pretty little husky that’s acts every inch the diva she is.They meet in the waiting room of the vets office and are smitten immediately ‘ST’ and Lady at least, how will this fair for their owners, I guess wait and see.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 252
Kudos: 313





	1. Opposites Attract

He had noticed her immediately when she had walked in. You couldn’t not notice her of course; tall, curvy, redhead with a giant black dog lumbering behind her. 

“Come on big boy,” he overhead her say loading him up on the scale. “Hundred and sixty-four pounds! Who’s a good boy!” She exclaimed and he only managed to restrain himself into a half smile. I’ll show her who’s a good boy he thought, shaking his head. 

He watched his dog Lady stand up and take notice of the big dog, wagging her tail slowly with interest. The redhead then came over and sat one seat away from him and he watched as the big dog tried to back up into her lap. 

“Sit,” she commanded and the big dog complied, “such a good boy I have, yes I do,” she said in that high sing song voice women reserve for puppies and babies. He smiled when he noticed Lady sit too. She was and opinionated husky it was nice to see her acting a lady, like her name. He watched as the two dogs shifted toward each other, finally scooting to almost touching. Then Lady let out a little husky argue and the big black dog slid down and rolled over showing his belly to Lady. 

“Bossin’ him ‘round already girl” he asked his dog. Turning his attention to the woman “Sorry she acts like a bit diva, tends to get whatever she wants.”

“Your dog is beautiful,” she says beaming. “May I pet her,” she asks? 

“Aye, Lady is a sweet thing,”he replies. “She wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Lady perks up and looks st him, tail thumping against the tile floor. 

The woman next to him reaches out to let her sniff first and when Lady leans into her hand. She moves both hands to the dog each running behind her ears, Lady is in heaven, big husky smile across her face. The woman coos enderment to the damn dog. He concedes he’s a bit jealous. 

“Aren’t you the loveliest girl ever, such a sweet girl, what a good girl,” she says. “I’m Sansa by the way,” holding her hand out for him. “This brute here is ST,” gesturing down to one of the largest dogs Sandor’s ever seen, black as night too. 

“I’m Sandor. Esti?” He questions. “Does it mean something?”

“No, it’s ‘S’ as in Sam and ‘T’ as in tango,” she answers. She must have noticed his eyes narrow in question at her statement. Then she whispers leaning towards him, “it’s short for Stranger, like S-T-R-A... I can’t run around calling for the Stranger can I, right,” She laughs. 

He lets out a surprised laugh, “guess not Little Bird. Can I pet him? How’d you end up with a beast with a blasphemous name anyway?” He reaches down and give ST a good rub along his ribs, ST seems to approve and melts further into the floor.

“Well,” she starts, “he’s had a bit of a rough go this guy.” She reaches down now to pat ST on his chest. “Got him as an older pup, think someone might have been trying to fight him,” she paused for a deep breath. “Someone did a hack job cropping his ears, that’s why he doesn’t really look like a mastiff, the cute floppy ears are gone. He had a lot of injuries too, you can still see some of the scarring in good light,” she paused, patting the dog again. “He had a tag on, but all it said was Stranger. He was gentle soul from the beginning though, never growled or fussed when we took care of his wounds. Dr Seaworth had a bit of work sewing him back up. He’s a good boy though, loves his mama.” 

“Mr Clegane, Ms. Stark,” the receptionist announces. “I’m sorry, there’s an emergency on the way in. We can probally see you in about an hour, or I reschedule a different day,” she asks. 

“Well I’m already here, so I guess I’ll wait,” Sansa says. 

“Me too,” Sandor adds, hoping just a little they can spend the time together. 

“Uh,” Sansa starts, “do you want to go next door and get some lunch? It’s really good and there’s outside seating for the dogs.”

“Sure, sounds great,” he answers.


	2. Lady Zoey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and Sansa do lunch. Sansa gets the whole story on how Sandor got Lady and make some future plans!

A couple of doors down from the vet is ‘Bamboo House’ some kind of Asian inspired restaurant he assumes. They pick a table out front in the shade, Sansa heads inside to order and ST quickly turns his down stay into a fully stretched out nap in front of the table. He might even be snoring. 

She comes bouncing out, “I hope you don’t mind but I ordered for both of us, it didn’t sound like you’d been here before. If it bothers you I could always take it home.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” he said. He would honestly eat almost anything with her right now.

She smiled and looked up at him like she just got a idea. “So what’s the story on you and Lady? I mean, she’s not really the dog I’d picture you with,” Sansa asks.

“Yeah, we’re a bit of an odd pair I suppose,” he laughed. “I-uh adopted her at 7 months old. She was a purebred husky and I guess whoever bought her wasn’t prepared for how destructive and fucking annoying a bored husky can be. She lived with a family and they thought just having a small backyard would be enough for her. I guess she ripped apart a few pairs of expensive shoes and pricey purses before she needed a new home.” 

“I saw her on a flyer at some event and I had to have her,” he said rubbing Lady’s ears. 

Sansa sighed, “because she was gorgeous? ‘Cause she’s a pretty girl,” Sansa directed the last part toward Lady. 

“No, well yes she’s a beaut’, but that wasn’t why,” he explained. I had a real rough childhood, it was bad. Well the first part was good... but my mom died when I was six years old and a... just sort of spiraled down from there. My dad hit the bottle real hard, older brother went from difficult to an out of control monster, did this to me actually,” gesturing at some scars on his face. “It got real bad, dad kind of just let us go on our own, and my brother loved to take, well take everything out on me,” he mumbled. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sansa whispered. She reached across the table squeezing his left hand in between both of hers. 

“Thanks, I mean it’s ok. It was a long time ago,” he explained. “One thing I had though was Lady.” 

Sansa looked at him a bit confused. 

“Well not this Lady,” he clarified. “We had a husky, named Lady, well Lady Elizabeth specifically. My mom named her. She was my buddy, my only real friend. We did everything toghther. She made my life good, truly the best part of my childhood involved that dog. When things were real bad I slept with her, in her doghouse,” he scoffed. “Only time at home I really felt safe after my mom was gone.” He took a deep breath, “that’s why when I saw her, on that flyer needing a home I couldn’t say no. She looks just like my first dog, at least how I remember her. Her name wasn’t Lady though, it was Zoey, so she became Lady Zoey, then after a bit just Lady.” He reaches down with his free hand and rubs her ears, getting a big husky smile in return. 

He hears a sniff and looks up to tears in Sansa’s eyes, “I, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He reaches his free hand over to pat her hands that are still curled around his left. 

“No, it’s fine,” she choked out, “it’s such a beautiful story Sandor. I mean the first part is just-just wrong and horrible, but the end is wonderful,” she smiled at him. “It’s like some lifetime movie or something. Oh, oh you should write it out and submit it to Netflix or something, you could be the new ‘Marley and Me’,” she’s just beaming now, “Sandor and Lady.” 

“I don’t know about that Little Bird,” he laughs. “The mismatch you understand though, right,” gesturing between her and ST. “The odd couple pairing.” 

Sansa gasped looking horrified, “are you saying we are not the perfect couple? We don’t match?” Covering ST’s ears with her hands, “you don’t think my baby looks like me, that he looks adopted,” sounding mock exasperated. 

“Excuse me Little Bird, my mistake” looking between the two now, “you two look so much alike, are you sure you’re not sisters?” 

She starts laughing literally slapping her knee and doubled over. He can’t help but chuckle too.

Then she starts to get it under control, “the looks I get sometimes when we’re together are hilarious. Seriously, I was at the dog park the other day and this guy started chatting me up, got one look at ST and high-tailed it out of there. I think we were too much for him and his jack russel.” 

“Doesn’t know what he’s missing does he,” her sing-songy sweet voice now directed to ST.

“Moron,” Sandor grumbled. 

“I know,” she said exasperated, “oppisites attract anyway, right? Not sure I could date a man with a ‘terrier’ anyways. Just as well.”

“Aye,” he replied hopefully.

“Sansa, orders up,” a man says laying a tray full of food across the table. 

“Thanks Mr Huynh,” she says brightly, “it looks delicious.” The man smiles back at her and heads back on the restaurant. 

“So I got you their teriyaki chicken with rice, it’s so good! The chicken had this lovely char that caramelizes the marinade, just amazing. That plate,” gesturing at some strange egg roll thing, “is a salad roll with peanut dipping sauce, doesn’t look so much like ‘man’ food but yummy all the same. Finally. Ahhhhh...” and making a show of presenting the last plate, “imperial springs rolls with sweet chilli dipping sauce. Now if not familiar, imperial are far superior to normal spring roll because they are filled with rice noodles replacing some of the cabbage, my personal favorite. Let’s dig in, family style,” and smiles up at him as she reaches for one of the tiny ‘imperial’ spring rolls. 

He grins with a shrug “worth a shot.” He grabs a tiny spring roll, dips it once and down the hatch, “umm,” he’s mumbling before he even thinks. “These are amazing,” as he takes a second bite. “I see what you mean about the noodles, never minded the cabbage in spring rolls, but this is a whole new level,” finishing it off with a third bite. 

“Oh, you have your own dip, so double dip to your hearts content. Try the chicken it’s so good,” she hums. 

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” filling his fork with chicken and rice. 

“More teriyaki here if you need it,” she gestured to a bottle of dark sauce on the table.

“I think I’m in love,” he says. 

She chokes on her food just at Little with a laugh, “that good,” she asks. 

“So good,” he replies, “I owe you one now, you need a first born or something?”

She drops he fork now and is laughing so hard ST looks up at her from his nap. 

He laughs back and can’t remember when was the last time he had such a good time. They truly tuck in to their meals then and quickly finish off everything.

He pats his stomach, “so good,” he says. “Even those salad roll things, kind of...”

“Minty,” she volunteers. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, “and with the peanut sauce, good, not sure I’d get those when I can just order another set of imperial spring rolls, but I’d eat them in a pinch.”

“In a pinch,” she questions? 

“Yeah, like is I was starving,” he said, “or if there were any left on the plate right now.”

“Still hungry,” she asked?

“Fuck no, I’d still eat ‘um though,” he joked. 

She glances down at her watch, “probally should head back over now.” 

He looks down at the dogs a bit tangled up in each other, then over at Sansa, who’s got him tangled up in a whole different way. 

“You think we could do this again sometime,” he asks? “The dogs seem to get along... I had a good time.”

“Yes, I’d love too,” she answered, “we could meet up at the doggy park, maybe do lunch again?”

“Definitely,” he said, psyching himself up to say, “even without them I’d like to see you again.”

“I’d like that too Sandor,” she answers, her smile a bit shyer now. “What’s your number,” she asks?

“555-8261,” he replies. 

He looks down as he hears a text come through, ‘Sansa and ST say to call later! ❤️❤️❤️‘ 

“Definitely,” he says out loud. 

“Let’s get back before we miss Dr Seaworth, ST,” she says excitedly patting her thighs for emphasis, ST looks unimpressed but gets up anyway. Lady is up in an instant bouncing and ready to go. 

They walk back over to the vets office in a comfortable silence. He opens the door for her at the vets, and she’s quickly ushered into room 2, he’s headed for room 3. “Talk to you later,” she chirps out before disappearing into the exam room.

“Yup,” he answers while directing an excited Lady, away from ST and into her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I’m having fun now. Loving this story. 
> 
> My own little soap box: know the purpose a type of dog was bred for it gives you a great idea of the amount of activity and trouble they are likely to get into. 
> 
> PS: I do not hate terriers, they are lovely dogs for the right people, which is not me.


	3. Lady’s Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p>“What’s ST going say about that girl,” he questions the dog, “you think he’ll still want to date knowing you got knocked up by someone else?” Lady turns her head at him sideways, he swears that expression is her asking him if he’s stupid.

Sitting down in the chair in the exam room Sandor buries his face in his hands. Why did I spill my guts to her, knew her like 15 minutes and just laid his shitty childhood at her feet. 

“Great,” he muttered to himself. He took a deep breath and thought back on the conversation. He’d given her his number and she already texted him back, that means he had hers too. She could have just taken his number and ran, never called, but she didn’t. 

He looked down at Lady dancing around the exam room excitedly and then sniffing under the door. He laughed to himself thinking of the pair Lady and ST made all cuddled up together under the table while they had lunch. 

A knock at the door followed by Dr Seaworth entering, now Lady’s tail was thumping against the wall. 

“How’s my little Lady doing today,” Davos asked the dog rubbing at her ears. He looked up at Sandor with a nod. “She looks good,” he says directing his words at Sandor, “can we get her up on the table, not as young as I used to be,” he jokes. 

“Oh, yeah,” Sandor replies. Lifting Lady up onto the exam table. Sandor watches Davos do a quick assessment running his hands over the dog. 

“So, been at least 28 days,” Davos asked?

“Yeah, 30 actually, Sandor replies. “Seems weird counting the days though,” He mumbled. 

“Ah just wait it gets weirder from her on out,” Davos laughed. He begins feeling Lady’s belly with obvious intent. “I’m thinking it took, we gots pups in there,” Davos smiled. “I’d love to get an X-ray to confirm,” he asks, “also gives us a head count to know what to expect.”

“Yes, of course,” Sandor answers. 

“Ok,” Davos nods giving Lady one more pat, “you can take her off the table now. I’ll send a tech in to snap a picture, after it’s developed I’ll read it with you in here,” he explained pointing up at the light box on the wall. Nodding again and leaving the room. 

Sandor looks at Lady and raises an eyebrow, “going to be a mama,” he asks the dog. Lady wags her tail and bouncing on her front feet before resting her head on Sandor’s hands looking up at him. 

“What’s ST going say about that girl,” he questions the dog, “you think he’ll still want to date knowing you got knocked up by someone else?” Lady turns her head at him sideways, he swears that expression is her asking him if he’s stupid. 

He rubs her head again and then leans his head back against the wall. He pictures Lady and a bunch of little fluff-ball puppies and laughs a little at the scene. His mind drifts a little more and just maybe there might be a red-headed woman he has his arm around and a gruff-looking mastiff trying to herd those pups. 

Lady curls up at Sandor’s feet as he gets lost in the day dream. 

————

“What did you think of Sandor,” Sansa asks ST, “he seems like a good guy, right?” ST looks up at her wagging his tail. “Lady seems pretty nice too,” she says. She laughs and swears ST’s tail wags faster still. She then rubs his head hands rubbing from his ears down to his jaw in big circles, ST leaning into her affection. 

A knock on the door redirects her attention to see the other Dr Seaworth in the doorway. 

“Hi Dr Devon,” Sansa says. 

“Just Devan is fine please. How’s ST today, my dad should be in soon,” he says. 

“ST is great, I think your dad is going to be happy with his progress,” she answers. “Nice to see you though.” She waves a bit and he turns to go. 

Devan was a nice guy, she thought on it a little. Sometimes she thinks he’s trying to flirt with her, if he is he’s terrible at it... or maybe she’s just unreceptive. He’s the kind of guy her mom would love. Mom she thinks, God bless that woman but she thought Harry was a catch, and that lawyer guy mom had set her up with was... ugh! Just awful! Some men looked good on paper, then had nothing else going for them. 

She thought back on Sandor... and... he just made her feel warm, and comfortable, and warm- like hot warm. Fanning at herself, and those forearms and his hands, never been turned on by a mans hands, but she was now. 

“Mmmmm,” she hummed out loud. ST looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. “Can’t blame a girl for looking,” she rationslizes to the dog. 

Just then she saw Hemingway or ‘Hemi’ through the open door. The big clinic cat had noticed the open door and started to saunter over to her giving ST a little rumbling growl. ST quickly turned around toward the cat and laid back down, lifting his head a bit to answer with a breathy ‘woof’.

Hemi unphased by the big dog continued into the room like he owned it. He walked right up to Sansa and started rubbing his face against her jean covered legs. Then he jumped up onto the chair next to Sansa and laying his head on her lap for more attention. 

ST creeped forward and lifted his head sniffing at the cats feet, Hemi looked unimpressed by ST’s attentions. The cat was unflappable, he was a big, like 15 pounds big, black long-haired cat with bright green eyes that held a confidence only a cat could pull off. 

She heard a knock on the open door and saw Dr Davos in the doorway. 

“I see Hemi made himself at home,” Davos laughed. 

“He always does,” Sansa replied. 

“I think he might actually be the one who signs my paycheck,” Davos joked. 

“So ST’s weight is up,” Davos says redirecting the conversation. “How much has he gained total now... 40 pounds,” he asked?

Sansa nods back.

Davos reaches down to pet ST’s head then countinues down his back. He lifts at his hind quarters a bit getting the dog to stand. 

“Look here,” Davos directs her, running his hand along the dogs side. “Ideal weight for him his ribs should be easy to count by touching but not cleary visible. When you first brought him He was far underweight for the breed. Also see here when standing his waist should go in like this and be more narrow than his chest and hips. He’s got good definition. His weight finally looks good.” 

He pats to dog on the rump again and continues, “I think he’s good now, doesn’t need to put on anymore weight, another 5-10 pounds he’ll be ok but anymore and he’ll be leaning towards overweight.”

“Good,” she replies, “he was so skinny at first.”

“He was real rough at first,” Davos said, “he’s had a good recovery and I don’t have any concerns about anything continuing to bother him. Clean bill if health I’d say.”

She gets a head butt from the cat she has apparently been ignoring. She pets him again and is answered with a loud purr. 

“Come on Hemi,” Davos calls patting his thigh and motioning for the cat to follow, “leave Sansa alone and let’s get to work.”

The big cat looks at her and reluctantly follows Davos out of the room.

————

Lady had been out for X-rays and back. He’s still day dreaming a bit and absently petting Lady. A knock on the door followed by Dr Davos entering followed by a big black cat who stops at the doorframe. 

“Don’t mind Hemi,” Davos says, “had a bit of a scuffle with a husky a few years ago and he’s been wary ever since.”

Sandor looks at the cat lingering in the doorway. 

“The dog hurt him,” Sandor asked?

“Gods no, I had to throw six stitches in the dog,” Davos grumbled. “Little bugger just got his fur ruffled,” shaking his finger at then cat. 

Davos took the dark film and put it into the X-ray viewer.

“Let’s have a go here,” Davos said looking closely at the film. “I always count vertebrae, you know backbones, so here we go,” Davos humming and running his fingers over the film. “I see six, yup six,” he says, “good size litter for a husky, congratulations.”

“She’ll deliver at about 63 days, dogs are usually spot on only a day or two off at most,” Dr Davos said. “She’s a fit dog, she shouldn’t need much for delivery. Set up a space for her nest, someplace you won’t mind getting messy. That website I told you about has lots of great information, you have my number too, call or text if you need to.”

“Thanks doc,” Sandor says getting up and shaking his hand. “I always thought puppies just kind of happened,” Sandor shrugged. 

“Well they do that too, but best plan it out if you can,” Dr Davos replied. 

“Thanks again,” Sandor said leaving the room. “Let’s go Lady,” clipping the leash back on the dog. He hears a ruckus before he even turns the corner into the waiting room. 

When he sees the scene he can’t help laughing out loud, ST is sitting stoically next to Sansa who’s standing at the counter. There’s a tiny dog that looks like a mini-Doberman currently losing its fucking mind barking and lunging at the bigger dog. It sees Lady now and it amplifies the tiny-dog rage. The man attached to the little dogs leash is busy checking his phone and ignoring his own dog. 

“Cute dog you got there,” Sandor states sarcastically, nodding at the man. “He’s got some anger issues, big dog eat his mother,” he questions as a joke. 

The other man just glared at him and pulls the little dog in by his leash. 

Sansa turns around toward Sandor’s with a laugh she’s trying to cover. “You’re horrible,” she whispers. 

“Bet his neighbors love him,” Sandor whispers back. He’s leaning toward her resting his forearms on the counter and gestures with his hands his exasperation. 

She can’t stop a giggle from sneaking out then and covers her mouth with one hand. “Look at the dogs, they have no idea what’s going on.

The dog is still barking like a madman, looking down at their dogs who are also focused on the little dog with confused expressions on their faces.

“I’m not one for hitting animals,” Sandor whispers to her conspiring, “but that dog might just need a spanking.”

That seems to lead Sansa into another fit of laughter, she starts patting his upper arm in attempt to calm herself down and gives a look he can’t place at first. Her hand is still on his left arm as he leans forward again the the counter. Her eyes darken and flash with that look again as his bicep flexed under hand. It hits him like a punch, she’s turned on, she’s a muscle-girl. That’s good because he’s 100% for the ass she’s got under those Levi red tab jeans. He decides to test his theory and flexes for real this time and laying his right hand over hers, there it is again that look. She then bites her fucking lip, “Holy shit,” he mumbles out. Gone I’m gone he thinks. 

She shakes her head a bit, like to clear her thoughts, “what,” she asks? 

“Nothing,” he replies looking down from her eyes to her lips and then back again and taking deep breath. 

She looks a little disappointed with his response, she moves her hand back to the counter as the receptionist comes over to settle their bills. 

“For ST just the recheck,” the woman directed at Sansa. 

“And exam and xray for Lady,” she said. 

“Oh my, is Lady ok,” Sansa asks as she hands a card to the receptionist. 

“Yeah, she’s good. Having puppies actually, six of them,” he replies giving up his card to the woman too. 

Sansa literally jumps up and claps her hand over his left arm again. “I LOVE PUPPIES!” I love them so much, oh my God you have to let me come over after they’re born... please,” she explained batting her eyelashes st him. “Oh my, Lady puppies will just be the cutest thing ever. Seriously, please.” Now gripping his left bicep with both hands and pleading. 

Oh ‘please’ I could get used to this he thinks, he closes his eyes for a second to get his mind out of the gutter. “Of course you can,” he replies and may have flexed just one more time under her hands to see that heat in her eyes just one more time.

She pats his arm one more time then kneels in front of Lady. “Who’s the prettiest momma ever,” she says to Lady in that sing-song voice she used on the dogs earlier. Now Sansa is running her hands over Lady’s ears , “You are gonna have the cutest puppies EVER!” 

ST leans in on her, “oh bother,” shouldering him back a little, “ST man up and let me love on this little momma.” Lady leans over licking ST’s face. Sansa gives Lady another good pat and stands up. 

They get their cards back, Sandor holds the door as they both head outside. 

“So you better call me,” she says pointing at him and taking a few steps backwards. 

“Definitely,” as he laughs. 

“You better or I’ll sic ST on you,” she jokes. “I’m back this way, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. “Till later,” she smiles and turns away. 

He can’t help watching her walk away for a minute or two. “Oh I’m in trouble,” he whispers to himself. 

“Come on Lady, let’s get loaded up,” he says turning toward the parking lot. He opens his truck and with a “up,” Lady’s up in the passenger seat. He walks around and gets in himself, reaching over he pats Lady on the head. “Don’t let me fuck this up, ok girl,” the dog just sighs and lays down on the seat. 

The music comes on as he pulls out of the parking spot. “Have to figure out something good to do I guess,” he says to himself. He’ll send her a text when he gets home, hopefully he’ll have it figured out by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not sure where I’m headed, but I’m working on it.


	4. Date night, Well Sort Of... Mostly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa: ST can see the bubbles like you’re texting, he thinks you should just call her. She doesn’t bite. Don’t think just do it. 
> 
> He laughs out loud. Lady looks up at him expectantly. “Apparently ST really wants this to happen,” Sandor smiles down at the dog. 
> 
> He takes a deep breath selects her number and hits send before he can overthink it. 
> 
> She answers after the first ring, “going to give a girl a complex making her wait on you like that,” she laughed into the phone.

“Oh my fuck,” he said out loud pacing in front of his couch. “Why did I agree to do this,” he asks himself. A large grin cracks across his face, he remembers now, redhead, tall and that’s saying something coming from him. That smile, that laugh, that look. There’s plenty else to like too, damn, but he’d move a fucking mountain to see that look again. That look was fucking something else, something he most definitely wanted to see again. That is exactly why he doing this. 

“Planetarium... no idiot. Do those even exist anymore or is just some retro 1950’s idea. Anyway don’t know if it’s a good idea... I take her into a dark room... creepy. Then you have to just supposed to watch the ceiling,” he says out loud looking st Lady. “That will make it super awkward if I get caught staring at her. Gotta shut up the whole time too,” he says sarcastically rubbing his beard. 

“I could make a reservation at La Petite... it’s a fancy restaurant, girls love that shit right,” looking at Lady like she might answer with more then a tail thump. “No... tiny little portions for dinner, that’s bound to make me a cheerful date,” he grumbles a response himself. 

“You could at least try to help,” he pleads staring expectantly at Lady. 

Lady hops up spins around and sits again, laying her head on his knee.

“Maybe I should just text Sansa and ask her,” he questions getting up to pace back and forth. He pulls out his phone, taps on her contact and starts typing his question in the text box. “No,” shaking his head and deleting the words. “I don’t want to look incompetent before this thing even starts.”

He looks at Lady again. 

“Google,” he blurts out excitedly! Opening his google browser and searching ‘first date’. 

First add... ‘First Date Ideas...’ he scans the abstract, “not bad,” the tabs at the bottom stay his hand. Types of birth control, birth control questions... he closes his eyes for a minute. I can’t get advice from that site, a birth control site. Isn’t that a little presumptuous? I mean I want to, of course he thinks, but first date? I thought that just made it a hookup? A one time gig. It’s not like she would know that’s the website I looked up he tries to rationalize. “I’m in over my head,” he groans. Dropping onto the couch and rubbing his hands over his face. 

Lady turns her head and gives him a little whimper. 

“Bah, you’re right. Can’t give up. Next site,” he agrees. “Art of Manilness,” he says grumbling, “let’s see what they say, but they already got a few demerits for the title,” he tells Lady. He reads the first paragraph, “not bad actually,” he says. 

“So whats first here they say... affordable,” a little surprised. “Too much spent can be overwhellming and intimidating to the date,” he read aloud, ”never thought of that. Also be your best self, don’t be someone else,” he continued. “Actually good advice,” he told Lady. 

“Next point,” he continues, “somewhere you can talk freely and easily, get to know each other; no movies or shows.” He nods agreeing. 

“Some where you can talk face to face, woman prefer it. Eye contact is essential in building attraction in women. Well that’s definitely something I want to build on,” he says winking at the dog. 

“Novelty...” he reads aloud like a question? “Go do something different then the everyday things of life, even it’s is just part of the experience. If all goes well this will always be your firstdate,” he takes a big breath then. “These guys were really fucking helpful till that, talk about scaring the fuck out of me again,” he said shaking his head. 

“Pick a location that has plenty to talk about,” readsing aloud the last point.

Recommend first dates:  
Museum  
Farmers market  
Walk  
Mini golf  
Minor league sporting event  
Picnic  
Trivia nights  
Flea markets/antiquing

“Well mini golf I’m crossing off. I’m big enough I don’t need a bunch of mini stuff making me look like a fucking giant.”

“Museum... not bad, but no, not first date. Not really that ‘me’ either.”

“Trivia night is a no too, don’t really want to do a pub or some chain restraint either, maybe another time.”

“Sporting event... nope. Might be a bit selfish but I don’t really want her checking out a bunch of ball players. If she likes a fit guy, prefer to not be competing with a bunch of athletes,” he mutters. “Don’t give that look, you’re knocked up and already got someone else sniffing after you,” gesturing at the dog. 

“Farmers market, walk, picnic or flea market/antiquing” he questions? “The first three are all kind of the same. What do you do at a flea market/antiquing?” He scrolls down the website further. Reading out loud, “flea markets/antiquing may seem out of character to lots of men, but truly it’s not. Think... you browse and window shop side by side. Then you find things that remind of your childhood, younger self, stuff you had, stuff you wanted... you show and tell. You get to know each other, why do you think they do it preschool, because it basic and easy to talk about something you know.” 

Sandor cocks his head a bit thinking it over, “that’s actually really fucking good,” he says surprised. They could even buy something, commemorate the date, woman are sentimental, right? 

There’s a farmers market downtown Saturday’s, they could go there. Lots of different booths there to, shops too. They could even pick out some lunch at the farmers market and eat it in the park... like a fucking picnic. “I’m on a roll Lady, farmers market, flea market-ish, walk over to the park for a picnic. I’m batting a 1000,” he grins at Lady. 

He looks up her contact and start typing... 

What do you think of- “nope delete.”  
Are you free Saturday- “nope delete.”  
Remember me, Sandor- “nope delete.”  
What’s up- “nope delete.”  
Suhrupjfetyhghhiihv- “argh, nope delete.”

Then his phone pings...

Sansa: ST can see the bubbles like you’re texting, he thinks you should just call her. She doesn’t bite. Don’t think just do it. 

He laughs out loud. Lady looks up at him expectantly. “Apparently ST really wants this to happen,” Sandor smiles down at the dog. 

He takes a deep breath selects her number and hits send before he can overthink it. 

She answers after the first ring, “going to give a girl a complex making her wait on you like that,” she laughed into the phone. 

“Bah, just psyching myself up,” he answers. “Lady has got her heart set on ST, don’t want to mess it up for her.” 

“Oh, this is for Lady’s benefit, well I’m glad for ST that they are on the same page. Maybe they’ll let us go with them,” she joked. 

“Ok, ok all kidding aside... do you want to go to the farmers market with me Saturday? I thought maybe we could walk around, get to know each other. Even get some stuff to eat in the park,” he finished hopeful. 

“Like a picnic,” she answered her voice brightening. “That sounds great, did you want to bring the dogs too,” she asked him? 

“Yeah, the dogs are good. Really good.” 

“I-I really like your voice,” she said. “I really like you... I don’t know, I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

He let go a breathy laugh over the phone, “don’t know that there is anyone else like me. Guess I never looked at it as a good thing.”

“Oh it’s a good thing,” she said happily. “Um, I... do you... I mean I know we made plans for Saturday, but...” she said nervously. 

He felt his confidence waver a bit at her words, that pause. “It’s ok,” he said a little defeated. He shook his head, I thought things were going so well. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

“What? Ah... I just-” she stutters out.

He takes a deep breath in and waits for it, rejection, my best fucking friend. 

“Well... I have to take ST on a walk anyway, we always walk before dinner,” speaking quickly, barely leaving spaces between her words. “Do you want to come with? I... don’t want to sound all clingy and all but... I’d like if you’d come. I-I even have a pot roast in the crockpot, I could totally bribe you with dinner...” he could actually hear the deep breath she finally took, “if you want? If you have time?” 

He felt a little confused, had to take a moment to understand what she was saying. “Tonight?” He asked.

“Yeah?” She said it like a question. 

“Yes, yeah, yes...” he fumbled out. Just say it, he cheered to himself. “Yes, sounds good.”

“Great, I live over by Burnt Bridge Creek Park, I’ll text you my address. We usually walk the park like 5 or 530, is that ok for you?” She asked.

“Yeah, it’s not far from me,” he replied. “I know where that park is, 5 is fine.”

“Ok, I’ll see you soon,” she chirps back. “Bye.”

“Bye...,” he replies and hears the phone disconnect. He looks down at the phone, he did it he thinks, they have a date. They kind of have two dates. He looks at the screen 3:26, they have a date in one hour and thirty-four minutes. 

“Shit I need to get ready,” he says. “Should I shower? Should I change clothes? Should I bring flowers? Wine? Chocolate? Fucking donuts... I don’t know” he rants. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” he repeated through clinched teeth. He closes his eyes. 

“What am I going to do?” He asks Lady. 

She gets up, cocked her head to the side and gives a high quick bark. 

“Ok, shower and change. Maybe flowers? Sounds good, right?” 

She gives him a quick bark again. 

“You really haven’t been very helpful. Good thing you’re cute,” he says and reaches down to rub her ears. “Let’s do this.”

He showers and changes, well he changes a couple times. “Just going for a walk... keep it simple,” he reassured himself. He ended up with dark jeans, boots and a black t-shirt. He picks up his keys then his wallet, slips it in his back pocket. Grabs a coat and Lady’s leash from the closet and he’s out the door. Lady on his heels. 

He stops at the grocery on the way to pick up some flowers. Now standing with the flowers he swears there must be a hundred different choices. 

“Well shit,” he mutters to himself, eyes scanning across the seemingly endless different bouquets of flowers. One seems to catch his eye, deep red, oranges, yellows, pinks and purples, it looks... happy. “Yup,” he agrees with himself reaching for it and putting a bag around the dripping stems. 

He slides back into the car, “sorry girl, you’re not welcome in the grocery,” patting Lady on the head. She takes a quick sniff of the flowers and lays back down. He looks down at his phone, 4:38, “maybe we’ll just hang out here a few minutes. It should only take five or ten minutes to get there, I don’t want to be too early.” He starts tapping his hands on the dash, Lady turns her head to look at him. “You’re right, lets just go.”

He turns down her street 6 minutes later and pulls up to park by the curb in front of her house. Cute little craftsman house, red front door, worn little picket fence with a bit of lawn and colorful blooms spilling out of the flower beds. 

“No sense lingering here, let’s get this started,” he says to Lady and climbs out of his truck. He opens the other door and Lady hops out, he grabs her leash and locks up. 

Standing on her front porch he whispers to Lady, “ready or not here we come,” lifting his hand to knock when the door swings open. 

“Yay, you’re here,” Sansa sings out. “I told you that was them ST.”

Sandor looks over at the big dog who’s tail is going so fast his butt is moving too. Lady dances in place looking up a Sandor, “ok you can go in girl,” he says. Lady rushes in the house circling and prancing around ST excitedly. 

“Please come in,” Sansa says. She’s wearing some dark skinny jeans and a blue-green tank top, it’s all just hugging her body enough to reveal some dangerous curves. She’s bare foot and he can see her toes are painted bright red. 

He holds out the flowers, “I, uh I got these for you, they were just so bright and beautiful. They... they reminded me of you.” 

She smiles brightly at him and giggles, “they are so lovely. Thank you so much,” she takes the flowers from him and wraps her arm around him in a half-hug. 

He wraps his arm around her for a moment too giving her a gentle squeeze. She smells so good he thinks. He can feel her breasts pressed up against his side. Fucking, fuck, he thinks to himself she smells so good. Fuck, pull it together Clegane. 

“I’ll be ready to go in just a minute. You can sit on the couch or follow me, I just have to finish in the kitchen.”

She turns to go and he can’t help his eyes linger on her butt, swaying side to side just a bit as she walks away from him. Get your mind out of the gutter, this isn’t even first date yet. He follows behind her because... duh he’d already follow her anywhere. He leans against the counter near her and catches her checking out his arms again. Can’t help but smile to himself that maybe, just maybe she’s as interested in him as he is in her. “Smells great in here. Is that dinner?” He asks. 

“Yes,” she answers looking up at him, she puts the flowers in some water still smiling. Then starts chopping up vegetables, “Mississippi pot roast, it’s so good. Definitely one of my favorites.”

“Are you even allowed to make that here?” He jokes.

“Well they haven’t caught me yet,” she says then smirks at him. Starting to spread vegetables along a sheet pan. 

“Need any help,” he asks, not sure how much help he could even offer. 

“Nope I got it,” she replies. “Just tossing them with some olive oil, garlic and salt” She mixes the veggies with her hands just like she said. After washing her hands she slides the pan in the oven, “we have twenty minutes or so for a walk.” “ST let’s go,” she calls out while patting her leg, then pulls on a gray sweater hanging by the door. Sandor grabs Lady’s lead and they all head out the door. 

“So what’s new with you?” She questioned as they crossed the street into the park. She smiled up at him and slid her arm around his linking them together and resting her hand on his forearm. “This ok,” she asked?

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he said feeling a little rush. After a few steps, “can’t think of anything new since this afternoon, when I last saw you,” he says with a laugh.

“It was kind of a silly question I guess,” she says and he sees a blush light up her cheeks. “It’s a beautiful evening,” she says. 

“Yeah, beautiful,” he says looking down at her. “So... I don’t know? What’s you favorite color?”

“Blue..., and green, gray and purple too. Yellow for flowers. You?”

“Black,” he replies. 

“Just black,” she asks?

“Isn’t that enough?” Sandor questions. They are almost back and it starts to sprinkle. 

“No biggie,” Sansa says, “keeps the grass green right,” she laughs. 

Then it starts to rain, they pick up their pace, nearly a jog. Then about three blocks away it’s starts to pour. 

“Race you back,” he says. He only makes it back to her door a couple steps ahead of her. He didn’t really want to leave her behind, he also didn’t think she’d be ready to be tossed over his shoulder and carried back either. 

“Here let’s go in through the garage,” she states. She types the password into the panel and then they go in through the other door into the laundry room. She tosses him a towel and she sees him raise his eyebrows in question. “To dry the dogs off silly.” 

They dry both dogs and they scamper off into the house. 

“I a... don’t have any clothes that will fit you,” she bites her lip while thinking it out. Oh but I have a big robe you could use. Let me grab that.” She stops and looks down at herself dripping on the floor. “Well in for a penny,” and starts stripping off her clothes and tossing them in the dryer. 

Sandor stands there dumbstruck. She’s stripped down to her tank top and underwear tying to get her wet skinny jeans off. He got a pretty good view of her ass clad in only wet panties and her breast bouncing as she wrestled off her wet jeans. That will be something his brain will archive for later. He may have lost control of his face because he’s certain his mouth is hanging open like a fool. She finally gets them off and wraps a towel around her middle. 

She tisks him for his slack-jawed expression, “it’s not like you’ve never seen a girl in a swimsuit, or less.” Then she throws a towel at his face. “I’ll grab that robe and hang it over the doorknob. I’m going to go change, there are more towels on the dryer,” then she turns and leaves the room. “See you in a minute,” she chirps. 

He works his way out of his wet clothes, but realizing he’s soaked to the bone he takes everything off and into the dryer. Guess I’m going commando under the towel he says to himself, no way around it. He cracks open the door and pulls in the robe. It’s dark blue and falls just about to his knees and he chuckles. Guess it will have to do. 

He leaves the laundry and notices the dogs curled up on a big dog bed. He can hear Sansa in the kitchen and makes his way in there. 

“So you got me naked, what now?” He jokes. He should probally feel self conscious or make a beeline for home, but right now he feels good. Even if the night doesn’t go any further he feels good about where they’re headed. “It’s kind of like a kilt,” he jokes flashing open the robe at her for a quick second to show off. 

“Oh my God,” she laughs throwing a dish towel at him. “Don’t temp me,” she scolds. “Dinner is ready, can you eat in a ... kilt,” she asks?

“Yup,” he replies, “I can do almost anything in a kilt,” a big smile blooming across his face and ties the robe back around him. 

He sits down at the table in the kitchen. “I got you a water... I have tea or milk... I didn’t think to get wine or beer,” she stumbles out. She brings the plates over to the table. Her hair is tied up now, she has one of those loose sweatshirts on that show off her collarbone and part of her shoulder and leggings... thank the seven for leggings he thinks to himself. 

“Water is fine,” he replied clearing his throat. “It smells great,” looking his plate over. There’s a pretty generous helping of roast, some mashed potatoes and roasted veggies. “Looks great too,” and he takes a bite of pot roast. “That’s delicious, wow,” he says and scoops up some potatoes with the roast. 

“Uummm,” she groans.

His eyes snap over to her. Her eyes are closed and she’s just enjoying the moment. He rubs his beard and files that picture away too, maybe someday he’ll be the one to put that look of bliss on her face. 

He shakes his thoughts clear and takes another bite, “this is just amazing.” 

She hums in agreement and they both tuck into their meals. 

“Would you mind if I had a bit more?” He asked. 

“Please, there’s plenty,” she replies.

He finishes his second helping while they talk back and forth. 

“You want to watch something on TV, the clothes aren’t dry yet,” she asks him. 

“Sure, wait was this all a plot to get me half naked on the couch,” he jokes at her. 

She obviously eyes him up and down. “Well, I haven’t learned to control to weather yet... but I can’t say I’m sad about the result,” she smiles at him blushing a little. 

He follows her over to the couch trying his best to not to stare at her long-ass legging covered legs. She pats twice on the couch. “I’ll be right back,” she says brightly and skips away. 

He sits down toward the middle, he tries not to spread out to much, but he’s a big guy. Lady comes over setting her head on his knee with ST following close behind. He rubs Lady’s ears, “you having a good time too,” he says to her quietly, “think we can get a invite back?” 

“How you doing big guy,” he directs at ST giving him a rub on his ears too. The two dogs curl up at his feet. 

“Here we go,” Sansa says bouncing back with two glasses of water and a bowl of popcorn. She sets them all on the table and sits down beside, then scoots a little closer both her legs folded under her. She leans into him, “what do you want to watch?” She asks. 

“Your house Little Bird,” he replies. 

“Well my go to is Princess Bride...” she says slowly looking up at him. He’s quiet so she moves on a... we could watch Santa Clarita Diet. 

“It’s a show about a diet?” He asks confused. 

“No, that would be awful,” she confesses. “It’s about a husband and wife real estate team-“

He makes snoring noises. 

Sansa shifts turning towards him and smacks his arm. “-and the wife becomes a zombie and they have to figure out how to feed her without getting arrested.” 

He shrugs a little. 

She turns toward him completely now kneeling on the couch next to him. “Or... I have Disney Plus,” she says excitedly. 

“Disney?” He questions. 

“Well I have to watch Little Mermaid at least once a month or my hair will turn brown, little known redhead fact,” she laughs at him bouncing on the couch a little. 

“Hmmmm,” is his only reply trying to keep a straight face. 

“Uugghh, they have all the Marvel movies too,” she concedes. “I could manage me some Thor,” she teases smiling and patting his bicep. 

“I’ll watch whatever you want, but not Thor,” he smiles at her and moves his left arm up onto the back of the couch behind her. 

“Hmm, no Thor... ok I guess. Let’s do Santa Clarita Diet. It’s short episodes so we could watch a few and next time you come over we can watch some more,” she turns in place and picks the show with the remote. 

“Zombie soccer mom show, ok,” he replies. 

“Close enough,” she chirps. He watches her snuggle into place close to him, “oh blanket!” 

She stretches out and reaches for a blanket draped over the other chair and he gets an eye full of her backside for the effort. Then is back next to him just a little closer. Her legs are half tucked under her with her knees touching his thigh, she leans into him while spreading out the blanket across them both. He takes the opportunity to pull his arm down and around her nudging her a bit closer. 

“Hmmm you’re so warm,” she purrs. 

He fights the urge to just pull her across his lap. Pace yourself Clegane he scolds himself. “Comfy?” He asks. 

“Very,” she hums.

He has to admit it’s pretty funny show. He’s is much more interested in Sansa than the show though. She’s beautiful, and he means really beautiful. She’s so easy for him to talk to, funny, her dog is awesome and she can cook... seriously can cook. She also seems to be really truly attracted to him. Ugh and she smells good, so good. He’s trying hard to be good, good for her. 

He hears the dryer beep and hopes she didn’t hear it too. She leans away from him a little, “I guess your clothes are dry,” she sounds as disappointed as he feels. 

“Let’s finish this episode, ok,” she asks and she snuggles in just a little closer. 

“Yes,” he answers, desperately trying not continue... yes, yes, yes. 

The second episode wraps up and they are both laughing. Sansa looks up at him, “Sandor...” she shifts and sits up a little more onto her knees but half facing him now. “Sandor I had a really good time tonight. I’m- I’m really glad you came over. I don’t ususlly do this, but... I don’t know... I really wanted to... it just feels right,” she finally gets out. She puts her hand on his shoulder and is looking between his eyes and his lips.

“Little Bird,” he pleads. Inching just a little closer to her, his hand just touching her knee and looking at her lips. 

“I a... I a...,” she whispers leaning closer. 

Then her lips touch his, it’s so sweet, so good and not nearly enough. They separate a hair, for just a second then tipping her head slightly she kisses him again. He feels her hands touch his chest and they slide up to his neck and she touches the seam of his lips with her tongue and he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. He groans into her mouth. His hand slide up from her knee over her hip, up her side to rest in her hair cradling the back of her head. He turned more toward her and meets her tongue with his and hears her hum in response. She tried to pull him closer with her arms but ended up just pulling herself closer to him and across his lap. 

Thank the seven he cheered to himself, whatever he fucking did to deserve this... fuck yeah! She nips his lower lip and he groans again pulling her closer still. Kissing and tongues and teeth and oh my. He feels her start to rock into him, his body responds in kind. 

He tries to slow the kiss, “Little Bird...” he pleads. She’s still pecking kisses onto his lips and gently rocking. “Sansa...”

“Hmmm,” she replies.

“Sansa, Sansa,” he pleads again, “I’m just wearing a robe...”

She peck his lips one more time, smiling up at him with blown pupils. “I got a little carried away,” she hums, “but it was good,” her smile widening. 

“Very good,” he steals a quick kiss too. “I really like you,” he says carding his hand through her hair and pressing his cheek into her forehead. 

“I should probally go though,” he says reluctantly. He turns his head and kisses her forehead. 

He takes his dry clothes to the bathroom and changes. He adjusts himself uncomfortably in his jeans. “Easy boy,” he jokes. He exits the bathroom and sees her back on the couch, she doesn’t see him at first. She’s just sitting there knees to her chest left arm wrapped around them and right fingers touching her lips, she looks a little lost. He swallows, maybe they went too far, too fast... is she having regrets? 

She looks up at him, must have caught her eye. Her eyes brighten and she smiles as she bounces out of the chair and over to him. She lays both hands on his chest and pushes up in her toes to lightly kiss his lips twice. He wraps his arms around her loosely letting his hands rest on the small of her back. 

“Sandor... I don’t know what this is... but I like it,” she says swaying in his arms. 

“I like it too,” he whispers into her hair. “I like it a lot. But I should go,” he says nodding trying to make himself agree. 

“I know,” she says quietly. “I’ll see you Saturday,” she asks. 

“Absolutely, do you want me to pick you two up? About 10 o’clock,” he asks. 

“Sure, 10-ish is great,” she says smiling up at him. 

He lets he go, but she links her arm in his as he walks to the door. 

“Come on Lady, let’s go,” he says watching Lady get up reluctantly ST following close behind. He reaches for the door. “Ok till Saturday,” he says.

She up on her toes and reaches up holding his cheeks giving him a kiss and sucks on his lip for just a moment, “till Saturday,” she repeats. 

He opens the door and let’s Lady out following right behind her. 

“No ST you have to stay with me, maybe we can have a sleepover another night,” she says without thinking it through. 

Sandor turns just in time to see her blush, rethinking her words. He smiles back at her raising his eyebrows suggestively, then raises one hand as a last goodbye. He watches her kiss her fingertips and wave back, smile a little shy.

He turns again and gets Lady in the truck, then himself. He turns the ignition and pulls away from the curb, headed for home. 

“Fuck,” he says aloud turning toward Lady. “I’m a goner for her already. Completely, utterly fucked. But what a way to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is longer, probally actually two chapters but the first bit seemed to much freaking out so I needed to go far enough to get to some good stuff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I love it when you read my stuff or take the time to comment. 
> 
> Thank you GRRM for making characters I love to put into my weird stories.


	5. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smiles. She’s never had this, this easy banter, conversation. Relationships have always been hard, forced, rehearsed... this is refreshingly different. He’s so ever-lovingly sexy too. His voice is amazing, but how does he manage to be sexy over texts. What should she tell him? What does he want to know? 
> 
> Sansa: The truth or should I use my imagination?
> 
> Sandor: Truth, the truth is fucking exceeding my imagination already. 
> 
> Sansa: Are you going to write me poetry Sandor?
> 
> Sandor: Bah

“My oh my ST,” Sansa nearly screeching whole jumping on the couch. She then fell over onto it clutching a pillow to her chest. “It... it was... it was perfect,” she stutters. She rolls over on her belly “the couch smells like him,” she roll over again onto her back and pulls her shirt up to her nose, “mmmm, I smell like him too,” she squeals. 

“Should I text him and thank him for coming over?” She asks ST. “Is that clingy, desperate, wanton... do I care? Ahhhh,” she squeals jumping on the couch again. ST turns away and goes to lay down on his bed, “well excuse me for boring you.” 

She climbs down off the couch and kneels down in front of ST, “he seems really nice though, right? Lady wouldn’t love him if he was really awful, right?” She starts rubbing ST’s ears. “Come on big boy lets brush our teeth and off to bed.” She brushes her teeth then the dogs, washes up, braids back her hair and climbs into bed. She snuggles in and plugs in her phone and is now just staring at it. “Should I text him? Hmmmm,” she lifts the edge of her shirt and breathes him in. Then she here’s her phone ping. 

Sandor: Had a really good time tonight Little Bird, thanks for the food and the walk. 

She smiles and kicks her feet, “yes, yes.” She notices the the text bubble like he’s typing. Before she can even reply...

Sandor: Lady says thank you too. 

Sansa: I had a good time too, great even. 

She giggles then and replies again.

Sansa: Loved the kilt, one of my favorite parts of the night. 😝❤️😍

She sees the bubble still open like he’s typing. Ah! Should she mention the kissing, should she thanks him for that. He’s still texting.

Sansa: And the kissing was lovely. ❤️💕❤️💕

Sansa: Did I break you??🤔

Sansa: You press the letters on the keys and it makes words. Type the words in your thoughts, then I know them too. 😊😊

Sansa: Come on where’s my good boy! 

Sandor: What? Dear the fucking seven say that again.

Sansa: Huh? Good boy? Do you want to be MY good boy?

She sees bubbles again. Giggling she beats him to it. 

Sansa: I could be your good girl... or your bad girl too. 

She hits send, oh no what did she say. “Seven hell’s,” she mumbles. “What if I scared him off?” She asks ST who’s sleeping through her crisis. 

Sandor: YES.

Sandor: Yes please. Yes mam. Yes. Yes. YES!

Sansa throws back the covers and starts bouncing on her knees, “Yes!” ST looks up at her for a moment, then lays back down. “Blah, blah,” she mockingly scolds the dog. “Don’t judge me... party pooper.” She lays back in the bed snuggling under the blankets again. 

Sansa: Me too. 

Sandor: dfhvtjcffjjgjigfddjutddss

Sansa: Oops! Did I break you for real this time? Haha. I’m still wearing that shirt, it smells like you... it smells delicious.

Sandor: Seven hell’s tell me more. 

She smiles. She’s never had this, this easy banter, conversation. Relationships have always been hard, forced, rehearsed... this is refreshingly different. He’s so ever-lovingly sexy too. His voice is amazing, but how does he manage to be sexy over texts. What should she tell him? What does he want to know? 

Sansa: The truth or should I use my imagination?

Sandor: Truth, the truth is fucking exceeding my imagination already. 

Sansa: Are you going to write me poetry Sandor? 

Sandor: Bah 

Sandor: Weren’t we talking about what you’re wearing. 

Sansa: Well it’s not very exciting actually. I’m still wearing what I was when you left. Just now my hair is braided and I’m snuggled into bed. 😘

Sandor: Still in the leggings then? 

Sansa: Yes? 

Sandor: Thank the Gods for the man who invented leggings. 

Sansa: What if it was a woman? 🤔

Sandor: I’d thank her too, but painted on pants... that was a man. 

Sansa: Sometimes I get too hot in the leggings though, sometimes I have to take them off in the middle of the night. The dresser is so far away and my bed is so snuggly I don’t get up to put panties on. 

Sansa: OMG why did I say that! Im so embarrassed! 😮 What will you think me now. 

Sandor: I’m thinking all kinds of things right now Little Bird all of the good, so fucking good. 

Sandor: Let’s get back on subject here... legging on or off right now?

Sansa: Well they’re on, but my shirt ridding up a little, showing my belly. 

Sandor: Fucking Hells. Am I dreaming? 

Sansa: What are you wearing? Hmmm?

Sandor: What? 

Sansa: I want to know what you’re wearing too. 

Sandor: Why?

Sansa: Because I say. Fine I’ll just have to picture you in a towel. 

Sandor: You want to picture me? 

Sansa: Oh I am 😘😘😘😘 

Sansa: You do know your body is drool worthy. And your voice. And you smell sooo good. Ahhh I just want to...

Sandor: You finish that sentence, finish it now. 

Sansa: I, I want to kiss you. 

Sansa: I want to lick your neck. 

Sansa: I want to bite your shoulder. I want to feel you pressed up against me. 

Sandor: I want that too. I want to run my fingers through your hair. Be surrounded by you. I want to kiss you. 

Sandor: I want... maybe we should stop. 

Sansa: We are moving kind of fast. But I like it. I can’t wait to see you again. 

Sansa: We’re adults we can do what we want right? 

Sandor: You’re killing me. 

Sansa: You want to come over for a walk tomorrow too? I have to leave for work at 6, but still. 

Sandor: I’ll be there. 

Sansa: Think about me. ❤️❤️❤️

Sandor: Like I can get you off my mind. Good night Little Bird. Sweet dreams. 

Sansa: Good night. See you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter down. I’m five chapters in and this pair haven’t even known each other 24hours yet. I’ve created a monster!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I LOVE comments and ideas. I’m shooting from the hip here.


	6. Easy Like Friday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi,” Sansa starts, “um... nice to see you. Why so early?”
> 
> “You said you have to leave for work at 6, I figured you’d wake an hour before to walk ST.” He closes his eyes, shit.”
> 
> She giggles, “no, silly, come in.” She ushers him in and she sinks into the couch patting the space beside her. “I work at night silly goose, I meant 6pm, 1800,” she laughed.

Knock, knock. 

He hears ST’s gruff bark come towards the door, a little whine even. Lady’s spinning at his feet excited like it’s not 5’oclock in the fucking morning. Why is he awake... oh ya, gorgeous redhead wants to see him. He shifts the contents in his hands, two coffees, well a fancy coffee for her, black for him and a dozen donuts.

He knocks again. He waits. He scrunches up his face. He waits. Shifts everything in his hand again and pulls out his phone.

Sandor: Little Bird I’m here. 

Sansa: ???

Sandor: I’m here, outside the door. 

He knocks on the door twice to make it clear. He can hear ST now barking excitedly, hears the lock click and the door swings open. 

“Sandor?”

It sounds like a question. She looks adorably disheveled, red wisps are escaping her braid, one eye is squinting at him, her voice sounds rougher... oh and leggings. Did she sleep through her alarm? Did he wake her up? Is this what she looks like in the morning when she wakes up? He could get used to this. 

Lady starts barking rearing to go. 

“Get in there little beast and say hi to ST before you explode,” he scolds at Lady. The dogs quickly greet each other and scoot off into the house. 

“Hi,” Sansa starts, “um... nice to see you. Why so early?”

“You said you have to leave for work at 6, I figured you’d wake an hour before to walk ST.” He closes his eyes, “shit.”

She giggles, “no, silly, come in.” She ushers him in and she sinks into the couch patting the space beside her. “I work at night silly goose, I meant 6pm, 1800,” she laughs.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I just figured... it seemed really early...” he scrubs his hand across his face. Why’d he do this he just had something so good and he might have messed this up. With a big huff he can’t quite look up at her, “I can go.” 

“No,” she demands. “You brought donuts and coffee you are so sweet.” She pecks a kiss on his lips and snuggles in next to him. She points at one of the coffees and after he nods back she takes a sip. “Mmmm,” she hums, “this is delicious.”

He wraps his arm around her. “I’m kind of glad you don’t go for walks at 5am,” he admits.

“Oh me too, that sounds insane,” she agrees shaking her head. “Why did you agree to do it then?” She questions with a smile. “Do you like me Sandor, are you willing to do silly things like 5am walks for me?” She looks up batting her eyelashes at him. 

“I a-“ he stutters. 

“Because that kind of lovely gesture should be rewarded,” she sits up on her knees and brings their faces together nose to nose. “It’s very sweet,” she whispers pecking a kiss to his lips. “And... you brought donuts too, mmmm,” she whispers, kissing him two more pecks. 

“So I wake you up at 5am and get this,” he leans to peck a kiss to her lips now. 

“Today, yes. Tomorrow no,” she smiles up at him and pecks him again. “Well I guess that’s a given I won’t even be home from work yet but no, 5am wake up’s should be avoided.”

“Wait, when do you get home?” He asks.

“Well I’m off work at 0700, military time no more mixups,” she says cocking her head at him. “I’m usually home about 0720, shower and if I’m lucky in bed by 0730,” she finishes with a smile and another peck. 

“But we have a date at 10,” he says.

“Yup, and you’re driving, bonus for me,” she giggles. 

“But that’s like 2... 2 1/2 hours sleep,” he says. 

She shrugs her shoulders, “story of my life.” She rubs her hands together, “can I have a donut?”

“That’s insane,” he says exasperated.

“Sharing donuts?” She jokes. 

He rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t eye roll me,” she sasses back, “I want a donut.”

He reaches for the box and holds it up for her. She takes one and settles back down into the couch. 

“When do you sleep?”

“Well usually at 0500,” she jokes taking a bite of donut. 

“Ah fuck I’m so sorry,” Sandor apologizes as he stands up, “should I go?”

“No,” she pulls on his arm and he follows back down onto the couch. “I like that you’re here. I like that you came over at a crazy obscene time because you thought I wanted you too. I like that I got to kiss you at 0500. And I like that you brought donuts.”

“So grab a donut,” she reaches for his right arm and pulls it back around her, “and stay a while.” 

“Ok,” he relents. He picks up a donut, but just looks at it. “Do we need to cancel our date for tomorrow?”

“No,” she says with a scoff. “This is the beauty of my job. I work all night while the rest of the world sleeps, I work only five days every two weeks. Not many others can boast that. I LOVE my job. So I sacrifice a little sleep here and there to make room for things I REALLY want to do,” she pauses knocking her shoulder into his. “Anyways I’m an excellent power napper,” she declares smiling up at him.

“So what’s your work like?” He asks. “I know you’re a nurse, but what do you do?” He finally takes a bite of the donut then finishes it with two more bites. 

“Well...” she starts as she finishes chewing. “It kind of depends on the night. Lots of different stuff. I mean I only do babies, but lots of variations. Sometimes it’s straight forward babies who just need to learn to eat properly. Sometimes babies who need help breathing. Babies who need a short term treatment. Even babies born with an abnormality that requires help to thrive or surgery. Oh, one of my favorites is when I get to go to births, if the baby is preterm or a problem or complication with pregnancy, I go to the delivery to help baby if needed.”

“You like it?” He asks. 

“I LOVE it,” she sighs. “It’s hard sometimes, like to see a baby born to early and all the things we have to do to keep them alive. Or when we have parents who do drugs and the baby has to withdrawal. Mostly it’s good. Taking care of babies and teaching their families how to care for them.” 

“So tell me about your job,” she shoulders him again, “what’s a repo man actually do?”

“Well I was in the Military first, after 10 years I was ready to be done and retired.” 

“So you’re retired?” She clarifies. 

“Yup, officially. Some guys re-enlist, but I was done. My training is how I got my job, aren’t a lot guys that can do what I do.” 

She looks at him questioning. “I thought you just towed cars?”

“Oh no,” he laughs, “got my own little specialty. I repo planes, helicopters, yachts, luxury cars. Stuff that the average repo guy can’t. You retrieve a 70 million dollar plane or a Lamborghini you get a better payout too. That’s why I don’t work a lot. I get a call they tell me where they think the item is, how much and any details they can and I decide if I want to go. Been just about everywhere chasing down stuff, fancy people, taking fancy shit, fancy places.” 

She scrunches up her face, “sounds kind of fun. Is it dangerous?”

“Sometimes it’s simple, you show up on the air field you show off the papers and I’m gone. Yachts can be a pain, sometimes I need to pick up a small crew to help. Been shot at a few times, my size usually keeps a fist fight from starting, but that happens too.”

“Someone shot at you?”

“Yup, only got hit once, 10 years in the military no problems then some schmuck who didn’t want his toy taken away is who shot me,” he chuckles. 

“We’re you hurt badly,” she gasps moving even closer?

“No just grazed, no biggie really,” he shrugs. 

“It’s like you get to legally steal stuff,” she says excitedly.

“Yeah, kinda. There’s a lot of paperwork too. Mostly I have ownership papers and key in hand when I go. Once or twice I may have bullied a valet for the keys, tipped them well though.” 

“Sooo,” she starts, “do you want to take the dogs for a walk once it’s actually light out?”

“Sure,” he replies. 

“Soooo,” she starts again. “What do you want to do until then?” She asks with a coy look on her face. She pulls the tie from her braid and loosens her hair into fiery waves. 

He looks from her eyes to her lips and smiles back. 

“I have an idea... if you’re a good boy,” she purrs moving to sit across his lap. 

He takes a big breath as she runs her fingers through his hair. He swears her eyes are now more black then blue. 

“Can you...” she pauses, “be my good boy? Hmmmm?”

“Fuck yes,” he growls back. 

Then she kisses him slowly just running her tongue across his lips then backs up a breath away. “Mmmm,” she smiles as she speaks, “you taste like donut glaze. Then she angles her head and kisses him again deeper. 

They kiss for what seems like hours to him. He feels surrounded by her. Her arms around him. Her hair falling onto his shoulders. She’s everywhere. She’s kissing and licking and sucking on his neck, then she nips him with her teeth and he groans. She responds with a rock of hips and he can’t resist dragging his hands down her body to grab her butt and pull her closer. 

“Good boy,” she squeals. 

He groans again in response. 

She breaks her attentions from his neck and pulls her shirt off over her head. He’s dumbstruck at first, how did he not notice she wasn’t wearing a bra? Her peach tipped breasts are even more perfect then he imagined, oh and he had imagined them. 

She brings a single finger to his lips, catching his attention. “This doesn’t mean we’re having sex today,” she looks a little nervous. 

“Bah...” he gives a quick peck to her lips. “There is no part of this I’m not happy with.” Then he kisses her again, trying very hard to reassure the beautiful fucking woman in his lap and not lose his mind to the breasts his hands are screaming to touch. 

“Anyways we haven’t even had our first date yet, don’t want you thinking I’m easy,” he laughs in response. He cards his hand through her hair. His rational brain trying desperately to override the rest of his mind and body that is chanting, breasts, breasts, lovely delicious breasts!

She still looks a little uneasy. Beautiful but uneasy. 

“Little Bird,” he whispers, “we can stop, we can go and we can stop. There’s no rules, we can do what we want.” He raises his hands to cup her face, “I want you enjoy every moment, want every touch. Stop means stop. No means no. Every time. Anytime. All the time.” 

He gives peck to her lips. “Have I been a good boy?” He says trying to lighten the mood but he can’t stop grinning like a fool. 

She kisses him back, then looks into his eyes. “I...I, thank you,” she whispers. 

He watches her take a deep breath. 

“Will... will you take off your shirt too?” She asks shyly. 

He just smiles back at her and drags his shirt off over his head.

“Can I touch you?” She whispers. 

“Please,” he says his voice nearly cracking with restraint. 

She runs her hands across his shoulders, then up his neck the gentle pressure makes him hum in appreciation. Her hands meet at his collar bone then linger along his chest, tickling the hair there. Then those lovely little hands are now traveling down from his chest toward his navel her fingernails lightly grazing his skin. 

“Fuuuck,” he growls out. 

She looks up and blue eyes meet gray, “will you touch me?” She asks. 

Then they touch and kiss, lips and jaw. Caress and lick, breast and pec. Bite and soothe, shoulder and neck. They get lost in the moment. When they pause the sun is not rising, it is up.

ST and Lady start to whine, insisting on attention.

“I guess we should go on that walk now,” he says feeling a stupid grin spreading across his face.

She giggles looking over at the dogs. “Are you ready for mommy and daddy to take-“ her hand clamps a cross her mouth and her eyes go wide. She meets his eyes hesitantly. 

He starts to chuckling. “Daddy, huh,” he says smiling at her. 

She blushes, “you’re awful,” and buries her face in his neck. 

“It’s ok Little Bird,” he whispers brushing her cheek with his thumb reassuring her.

She smiles back at him. 

“I’ll be your ‘daddy’ if you want though,” wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

She gasps and smacks him on the chest, blushing again. She soothes it stroking his chest. “Awful,” she repeats and kisses his lips. Then she grabs her shirt off the couch and heads for her room. “I’ll be ready in five,” she call back to him. 

He nods back and stalks off to the bathroom unable to get the smile of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another evening walk turned into a pre-dawn wake up call. Thanks to a suggestion from AdultOrphan, you did it again made me change my plan. I guess you are my muse now. Thanks :)
> 
> It was going to be a short and sweet chapter I failed on short. 
> 
> Screw angst, give me fluff.


	7. First Date, Like For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. She’s so fucking nice, she’s friendly and funny. She seems to want his presence, his touch. She has even cooked for him already... and it was fucking delicious. ‘She’s fucking delicious’ he can hear his mind snap back. Maybe that was his cock. Either way it needs to shut the fuck up. He needs to keep it together, act like a fucking gentleman which would be a lot easier if his brain wasn’t being taken over by his desires. He was as red-blooded as any other guy and wanted her, bad. That didn’t mean he had to act like a horny teenager. He could control himself, like a man. Like the man she deserves.

Sandor: Little Bird lets change pick up time to 1100. See military time clear as fuck. Give you a little more time to sleep 

He could picture her asleep red hair fanned out her arms wrapped around a pillow. No wrapped around him, yeah, that was much better. Her hand running across his chest. Fingers trailing along the hair that continued down his stomach, down...

Sansa: Great! I’ll be there. I’ll bring a blanket for a picnic at the park!?

Sandor: Sounds good Little Bird.

Sansa: Sweet dreams, think of me! 😘😍❤️ 

Sandor: Like there is anything else on my mind 

Sansa: Awww. You thinking about me right now? 

Could she read his fucking mind? How did she? He shook his head, she is gorgeous probably assumes he’s always thinking about her. But it’s true. 

Sandor: Abso-fucking-lutely 

Sansa: Oh, oh tell me!!!! 🤔😉 

Sandor: It’s not exactly G-rated 

Sansa: PG-13??? 

Sandor: Nope 

Sansa: Is it R-rated?? 

Sandor: Do you really have to ask that??!!?? 

Sansa: Hmmm. Does involve your hand wrapped around my ponytail and my butt in the air? 

Sandor: It fucking does now!! 

He could picture it now. Her on his bed. Pale skin and red hair against his dark sheets lighting her up like a beacon. Her on her knees on the bed, head down on the pillow hair spread out around her and his body pressed up behind hers. His tan hands skimming across the pale skin on her back. His right hand sliding down her back to grip her hip, his left hand lining his cock up with...

Sansa: 😬🤣❤️ Why did I say that?!??! You bring it out in me! You may be a bad influence on me. 

Sansa: But I like it. ❤️💕❤️💕 

Sansa: I got to get to work. Be a good boy for me alright. Good night, sweet dreams! 

Sandor: You’re killing me... good night. 

He sets down his phone, then immediately picks it back up scrolling through the conversation again. How the hell? Who is this fucking girl?? How can she push his buttons so easily? Well he’s a guy, any guy would probably love that conversation. Good boy?? Fucking Hells!! 

He runs his hands through his beard, then into his hair pulling it just a little. He shouldn’t. He should not whack off to her like that, right? I mean it’s not like she’d know. Although she kind of implied... No she was just flirting a little right? Ok a lot. Actually that was fucking obvious even to him. He closes his eyes to focus and the memories of her fill his thoughts. 

He reaches down and adjusts himself in his jeans. “Fuck she’s beautiful,” he says out loud. 

Lady gets up and comes over to sit in front of him. “I wasn’t talking to you girl.” Lady tilts her head at him. “Don’t look at me like that,” he scolds the dog. “I’m just a man, I have needs. But she’s not ready for that so I have to take care of it myself. Right? Gentlemenly thing to do. Right?” 

The dog just tips her head at him again and let’s out a little grumble. 

“Don’t judge me,” he sighs rubbing his face. “You’re beautiful all the time and I’m just an ugly mutt who has a shot of something real with a lovely woman. I-I just don’t want to fuck it up.”

He stomps off toward the shower. Lady gets up to follow. “Stay,” he mutters. 

He strips down in the bathroom and looks, really looks at himself in the mirror. He’s tall. A big fucker he always said. Big feet, strong legs. He eyes pass over his cock, “well never had a problem there,” he scoffs out loud. His chest is well defined, his abdomen cut and angular. His hands are large and arms muscular, he knows she likes that. Can’t help but smile a bit. 

He then holds his eyes shut for a moment, then opens them. His neck is strong. His beard is thick and dark, needs a little trim around the edges, but not bad. His hair is long and dark, maybe he should wear it back tomorrow. She always seems to be pushing it out of his face. 

His face. He closes his eyes again and takes a deep breath. He hardly ever looks. He normally gets ready for the day and skims right over that part. As he lets it out the breath and opens his eyes. He starts to really looking at his face. Trying to see what she sees. The left side is scarred. The skin is smoother, but rougher too, thicker and darker some places. The fire really did a number on him. Usually when he looks, he pictures it like it was then, a week after the ‘accident’ when he was finally able to see it for the first time. He still sees it that way... red, raw and bleeding. It had been so bad he actually had a hole burned all the way through the muscle of his cheek. The doctors had done a lot of work on it. He spent nearly a month at the children’s burn unit at Shriner’s. Then a week or two here and there for a few years for some cosmetic and functional repairs. Thank the Gods it was free and gave his dad free childcare or he never would have his scars repaired. 

He still had scarring and a dimple in his cheek where the hole was patched up. Now that his beard was grown in it covered the places where the hair was a little sparse. The burn was still visible across his cheek and temple, down his neck, but where it spilt his eyebrow in two now was faint and just looked like a regular scar. The scar tissue on his cheek still pulled his skin awkwardly but brow and beard seemed to mask it some. Maybe this wasn’t too much to hope for. 

He climbed in the shower. He let the warm water flow over his body. He thought about her soft skin under his hands. Her bubbly laughter. Her sweet lips. He rested his forehead against the tile and dreamed just a little. 

He found release picturing her hair wrapped around his hand and her mouth around his cock. He felt kind of guilty at first, he wanted to be gentle with her. This was just a means of release right? So he could think straight when he saw her tomorrow. Think with something other then his cock. 

———————-

Sandor pulls up to the curb in front of her house fifteen minutes early. “Just sit tight,” he tells himself. “Don’t go up to the house until 1100, or five till, that’s ok. It’s good to be early, just not too early.” 

He takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. She’s so fucking nice, she’s friendly and funny. She seems to want his presence, his touch. She has even cooked for him already... and it was fucking delicious. ‘She’s fucking delicious’ he can hear his mind snap back. Maybe that was his cock. Either way it needs to shut the fuck up. He needs to keep it together, act like a fucking gentleman which would be a lot easier if his brain wasn’t being taken over by his desires. He was as red-blooded as any other guy and wanted her, bad. That didn’t mean he had to act like a horny teenager. He could control himself, like a man. Like the man she deserves.

Lady is bouncing in the seat. She’s looking at him then at the house and back again. She lets out a husky argue and stares at him. 

“Ok, ok. We can go up ya little pest.”

Ten minutes early not too bad. Lady runs up to the door and is making little barks at the door. He can hear ST’s low bark rumble on the other side. 

He knocks on the door twice and looks down at Lady prancing in place. Sansa opens the door and Lady quickly disappears inside. 

Sansa pulls him inside and the first thing he sees are her toes. She’s barefoot again, cute little toes. She’s got tight scuffed-up blue jeans rolled up a little past her ankles. Sexy toes. Sexy ankles... what the fuck Clegane? His eyes are still skimming up her body. Those tight jeans are hugging her hips. She got on a white tank top that makes a good show of her cleavage. There’s a thin gold chain around her neck, just touching her collar bone. He’s tasted her there, wants it again. 

“You look beautiful,” he mumbles out loud. His eyes pause at her lips, pink and shiny. Then he meets her eyes and they’re smiling back. Deep blue he’d gladly drown in. 

“I’m almost ready,” she says with a sing-song tune. She plants her hands on his chest and raises up on her toes to peck a kiss on his lips. 

“No rush,” he replies. He licks his lips and tastes something sweet. He lets his arm slide loosely around her and sways with her a bit. “I got nowhere better to be.” 

“Oh my you’re so tall,” she says swaying in his arms and patting his chest. “I could wear six-inch stilettos and still have room to spare.” 

Her in sky-high heels just one more fantasy he’s got to squash for now. “Don’t think those would work out well for a stroll downtown.” 

“You’re right, but I’d look good,” she answers smugly. 

“You already look good,” he answers back shaking his head. “Beautiful.” 

She smiles back and pecks another kiss to his lips. “Let me grab my stuff and we’ll head out.” 

She disappears down the hall and come back with loose gray sweater covering up her shoulders and some gold strappy sandals on her feet. He’s not sure those are a good choice for a walk, but he’ll carry her home if she needs it. She picks up a large canvas bag and ST’s leash off the rack by the door. 

“Ready,” she says excitedly. “ST lets go,” patting her hip and he notices both dogs appear from the kitchen. 

He loads the dogs in the back seat of his truck. Then moves around and opens the door for Sansa. 

“You look handsome,” pulling him down for a kiss before climbing in. 

He stops and looks down at himself. Dark jeans, an old black Metallica shirt. Pair of decent looking cowboy boots. He laughs to himself a bit. Just take the compliment you grouchy fucker he thinks. 

“Thanks Little Bird.” He cups her jaw with his hand and runs his thumb over her cheek. She raises her hand to cover his, holding it against her cheek and smiling up at him. She then turns his hand over a kisses his palm. 

It’s a innocent gesture really, but it creates a pull in him he’s never felt before. A need, a longing and it’s not about lust. It’s so much more. He closes he door and pauses a minute, like he’s catching his breath. 

He climbs up in the truck and takes off toward downtown. He likes how their hands find each other on the drive. He ends up parking about six blocks away. Her arm wraps around his for the walk down and it’s so good. He’s got both leashes in his left hand and Sansa on his right. He couldn’t shut up the smile on his face if he wanted to. 

They stop and check out a few storefronts on the way to the farmers market. She squeals with excitement about a pretty flowered dress in the display window. He thinks he’d rather see it discarded on his bedroom floor. 

They check out a few booths at the farmers market veggies then jewelry. She then pulls him in a antique thrift shop after tying up the dogs. He finds an action figure he always wanted as a boy, Skeletor and can’t help but chuckle at the price. She finds a pretty little picture frame she insists on buying. They make their way back outside freeing up the dogs. 

“Selfie time,” she cheers. 

“Not one for lots of pictures Little Bird,” he says shaking his head. 

“Oh that’s ok,” she smiles back. “I love pictures enough for both of us. How else are we supposed to commemorate our first date? Anyways I need a picture of us for that frame.” 

He concedes, of course he does. “Sure Little Bird.” 

She pulls out her phone and starts moving it around trying to capture them together. “You’re so tall,” she sounds a little exasperated as she steps up on a bench. “There,” she says satisfied. She pulls him a little closer and starts snapping pictures her looking down at him. 

He chuckles at her and can’t help but smile. He wraps his arms around her and lifts her off the bench letting her slide down till they’re nose to nose. Her feet kicking out behind her. 

“Oh, that’s nice.” She kisses him and turns to the camera to snap a picture cheek to cheek. 

He lets her slide down till her feet touch the ground. 

“You’re so strong,” she purrs patting his bicep. “The possibilities are endless.” 

“What?” He sputters. “What possibilities?” 

“Oh just letting my imagination run away with me,” she chirps back letting her finger drag it’s was down his arm. Then she spins away. “Oh look flowers!” 

He stuck still where he stands. Her imagination? Strong? Fucking, fuckity, fuck. He takes a deep breath... removing mind from Sansa-fantasy-land. He detangles the dogs and quickens his step to catch up. 

“The flowers are gorgeous,” she says. “We should get some before we leave. They’re a pain to carry around while you shop though, I’ve made that mistake before. She leans into his arm and wraps both hands around it. 

“Are you always this cheerful?” He asks. 

“No, I’m totally goth on the inside,” she deadpans. Then she breaks out in a giggle. “Yes, mostly. I mean I have my moments of melancholy, but I’m all about... ‘the glass is half full,’ but I believe even then if you want more water just fill it back up. Everyone has garbage, baggage around their life but shrug it off and set it down now and then. Whew!”

She looks up at him and he looks a little stunned. Lady is hopping around excitedly like she’s feeding off Sansa’s energy. ST just sits and waits like he’s used to all this. 

“Oh shoot,” she apologizes. “I should have warned you ‘power nap’ Sansa has very little filter. I tend to ramble and rant. Plop me into an emergency right now I’m game, but if you want quiet or a simple answer from me, today is not the day!” 

She smiles, then bites her lip and reaches for his hand lacing their fingers together. “You ok?” She looks down at her feet, “is is too much?” Her voice stutters a little, “I can try to tone it down, if you want.” 

He squeezes her hand a bit. “No Little Bird, I like you just the way you are.” 

She pushes up on her toes and kisses his lips lingering a little longer, her tongue just touching his lips. She lowers herself back down and leans into his arm. “When do we eat?” 

“Uh, I’m ready now. What should we get?” He answers. 

He watches her bring a finger to her lips in thought while swaying against him still holding his hand. “They have a HotPie stand here, they make lovely sugar and chai donuts with Nutella inside. Yum!” 

“More donuts?” he says. 

“You can never have too many donuts,” she replies. “Anyways they are tiny donuts. We could get raspberries and blueberries too.”

“Any real food on your list there Little Bird? I’m gonna need a little more then tiny donuts and fruit.” 

She eyes him up and down, then smiling up at him. “Ok, down at the end is real food. We will pick something there too. Oh, oh and kettle corn!” She takes off down the lane pulling him behind her. 

Now he’s sitting on a blanket in the middle of a park sharing chicken curry and the various other goodies she’s picked out. The dogs are tangled up with each other grumbling over their lack of treats. Sansa’s leaned into his side explaining the superiority of farm fresh blueberries versus store bought. 

“Little Bird, I don’t like blueberries.” 

“Have you ever had blueberries from the farmers market?” She asks. 

“No.”

“We’ll see, right here you are going to prove my point.” She shifts into her knees facing him holding a plump berry up for him. “Blueberries should be eaten within 48 hours of being picked. They should not be picked out of state and shipped in.” 

“But I don’t like them.”

“Oh, I think you do and you just don’t know it yet,” she says like a matter of fact. 

He shifts his arms behind him and leans back against them. “So you’re just going to force it on me?”

“Yup,” she replies. “You’ll see I’m right.”

He leans forward again moving in close to her. He watches her smile confidently. “So what do I get if you’re wrong?” 

“I’ll give you a kiss,” she answers quickly. “But if I’m right I’ll give you two,” she follows up. 

“Ahh, you’re stacking the deck in your favor.” 

“I play to win Mr Clegane,” and bites her lip. 

“Ok, I’ll try the blueberries.” He already knows what his answer will be. He picks up half a dozen and pours them in his mouth. She was right, he should’ve known. Although they might be better still if she fed them to him one by one, naked. He can’t help the satisfied hum that escapes him with that thought. 

“See I told you, fresh blueberries are delicious! I demand payment for your insolence!” She leans forward and pecks one kiss on his lips followed by a much more heated kiss. “Now raspberries!”

She brings one of the little red berries to his lips. He reaches up holding her hand in place and sucks the berry in his mouth along with two of her fingers. The surprise on her face would be enough but he’d live and die for the way it made her eyes light up. “Delicious, Little Bird.” 

She laughs back, “me or the berry?” 

“Both,” he states and pops a handful of raspberries in his mouth. A grin spreading across his face. He leans into her and kisses her. She tastes like raspberries and Sansa. 

She scoots closer to him still on her knees facing him and laying her hand on his knee. “I’ve had a really good time today. I-I really like being with you.” She shifts a little closer and their thighs are now touching. “You make me feel good, I feel comfortable with myself.” She looks down at her lap and he brings his hand forward to cover hers. “I’ve been with people before, I always felt judged. Like I had to be something I wasn’t. Like I wasn’t good enough the way I was. I’m happy here with you.” She smiles up at him shyly. 

“I’ll spend anytime you let me with you,” he brushes stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I feel lucky to be here with you.” 

His train of thought is interrupted by a whine from Lady as she paws at the ground. He tosses a blueberry at her that she catches easily. He sees ST’s head raise with interest. He looks back at Sansa and she looks happy and relaxed. Lucky he thinks to himself, how did I get this lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this has been so hard. Hard to start and hard to stop. Thanks for reading. Love the comments so far.  
> Stay safe out there!!
> 
> Hey guess what, I’m on Tumbr now at redbirdblackdog.


	8. Backyards and Barbecues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loves this, the freedom she feels when she’s with Sandor. She knows it not a good idea to define herself with a man. No, that’s not what’s happening. He eases her mind, she feels light and effortless with Sandor. The picnic at the park was so nice, she just couldn’t believe it. Such a perfect first date, their perfect first date. Sandor was so lovely too, in his own way. His own rough, burley, sweet and oh my gods did you see that man’s arms kinda way. 
> 
> She’s been with other men before, they always seemed so perfect on the outside. Perfect to everyone else. That perfection came at a high cost. She was hushed, corrected and even belittled. It seemed she did everything wrong. The maintenance, polish, the smoke and mirrors... she was done with that. She was raised to be proper, to have perfect manners. She was taught to a good little wife. She knew how to behave, but those men always demanded more than she wanted to give. Then they’d just take from her till there was nothing left. It hurt that she had to be false to be enough.

She loves this, the freedom she feels when she’s with Sandor. She knows it not a good idea to define herself with a man. No, that’s not what’s happening. He eases her mind, she feels light and effortless with Sandor. The picnic at the park was so nice, she just couldn’t believe it. Such a perfect first date, their perfect first date. Sandor was so lovely too, in his own way. His own rough, burley, sweet and oh my gods did you see that man’s arms kinda way. 

She’s been with other men before, they always seemed so perfect on the outside. Perfect to everyone else. That perfection came at a high cost. She was hushed, corrected and even belittled. It seemed she did everything wrong. The maintenance, polish, the smoke and mirrors... she was done with that. She was raised to be proper, to have perfect manners. She was taught to a good little wife. She knew how to behave, but those men always demanded more than she wanted to give. Then they’d just take from her till there was nothing left. It hurt that she had to be false to be enough. 

Her thoughts are broken when she feels Sandor’s hand brush over hers. She can’t help but smile back up at him, how can this man make her feel so good. So like herself? She’s already said the most ridiculous things to him. She’s said embarrassing things. Painfully honest things and he was still here. 

“Should we take a walk around the park before picking up my flowers and heading home?” She asks him. 

His eyes drop from hers and his smile faulters just a bit. “Yeah, Little Bird,” his eyes raise back up to meet hers and a small smile is back on his face. He leans forward to start to pack up the goodies. 

She shifts up onto her knees and reaches a hand to balance on his chest. She leans in and pecks a quick kiss onto his lips to distract him as she lifts her right leg over his to get closer to him. She lets her tongue touch his lips and pulls just a little on the shirt to get him closer. She feels him shift as his arms wrap around her. She deepens the kiss and her free hand it trailing fingers through his beard. She hums against his lips and can feel the rumble of his groan in return. 

She pulls back a little and kisses his cheek. “I had a lovely time Sandor,” she whispers in his ear. “Best first date ever,” and kisses his cheek again. 

He only hums a response and presses their foreheads together. 

“I’m afraid if we don’t go soon,” she pauses. “I’ll kiss you into some rather inappropriate for children content.” 

His smile widens and she feels his fingers card through her hair. “Sounds good to me, I don’t mind scaring little kids.” 

“Do you want to have kids?” She slaps her hand over her mouth as her eyes widen. She sees the look of surprise cross his face. She closes her eyes tight, “I’m sorry, so sorry... I shouldn’t have said that.” She shakes her head. “I told you I have no filter with powernaps. I’m so-“ 

She feels his hand in her hair again and his other hand spreads wide across her back. It feels soothing, maybe she didn’t just pull this whole thing apart. 

“Sansa,” his hand slides from her hair to lift her chin. “Sansa,” he repeats. “You sure have a way of keeping me in my toes don’t ya.” 

“I’m sorry I don’t want to act like some crazy, needy girlfriend. Argh, why do always have to ruin things, I’m ridiculous,” she sighs and buries her head in his chest. She should probally just back away now, she can be so stupid. 

“Little Bird, why are you hiding?” He whispers down at her. 

“Cause I’m stupid,” she mumbles back against his chest. 

“You’re not stupid, that I know. You just say what you feel, I kind of like it,” he replies. 

“Really?” She mumbles into his shirt again. She tries to sniff back a tear, “why do you smell so good? Argh, see I can’t stop. I’m-“ 

“Hilarious, honest, open... I’m not seeing these as bad things.” He says and she can feel him shrug his shoulders. “Hmmm, maybe if I ask something socially inappropriate... to balance the field?” 

“Like you could even match my ridiculousness,” she huffs back. 

“What’s your favorite type of birth control?” He asks in a low voice. 

She pulls her head away from his chest and gives him a weak smile. “That does kind of sound like a question I might ask,” she admits. “But not on the first date.” She starts absent mindedly running her fingers along the neckline of his shirt. When she notices she quickly pulls her hands to her lap. 

“You don’t have to stop on my account,” he says. He leans forward and whispers in her ear, “I like it when you touch me.” He chuckles, “I like it a lot.” 

“It’s ok?” 

“The touching... fuck yes. The saying whatever pops into your pretty little head, I like that too. I like knowing what you’re thinking.” 

“Ok,” she says nodding along with his words. “I could explain the pathophisiology of the different types of birth control.” 

“See that’s my smart Little Bird, but I think I’ll pass,” a smirk stretches into his smile. He brushes her hair out of her face, “hey, it’s ok to ask those questions. Intense questions, silly questions and even future questions. I don’t even have to answer do I?” 

“No, of course. But... do you want kids?” Her voice getting quieter as she finishes the sentence. “I mean I do... but you don’t have to answer. Sometimes I should just be quiet.” 

“I do, I... I always wanted a real family. I want to be a father, but I don’t want to be a shitty one like my dad. I won’t have kids just to have them. I want them to be loved,” she watches his face scrunch up a bit like his words are a little painful. “I’d want them to be loved and... I’d need help for that.” He looks up at her and she feels her heart melt. 

“Sandor, that’s beautiful.” She launches herself towards him and wraps her arms around his neck nearly knocking him onto his back. She kisses him just below his ear twice. “I want that too.” 

“Not today,” he says with a laugh. His arms squeezing her tight. 

She loosens her hold on his neck to look him in the eye. “Yup, not today.” 

“Not next week?” He asks winking at her. 

“No, not next week either.” She feels a bright smile widen across her face. “Let’s focus on Lady and her puppies first,” she sees the dog perk up at her name. “Then we’ll see.” 

He narrows his eyes at her, “you aren’t one of those crazy girls who is going to go off birth control without telling me? Right?” Lady comes up and butts her head into Sandor’s side trying to get some attention. ST is right behind her but seems more focused on trying to find any food they may have dropped. 

“No, but I think those kind of girls would lie if you asked them anyway.” 

“But powernap Sansa has no filter right?” 

“Haha,” she jokes. “You found my truth serum. I would probally tell the truth anyway, I’m a terrible liar. I solemnly swear to not get pregnant before discussing it with you, um I mean my boyfriend. Ugh I mean husband.” She sighs dropping her head onto his chest again. 

“That definitely goes in the ‘pro’ column.” 

She looks up at him. “Are you keeping a list of ‘pros’ and ‘cons’ on me?” 

“Yes, but you a deficient in the ‘con’ column right now and I’m wondering if you have a ex-boyfriend tied up in the basement or something.” 

“Ew,” she scowls. “My ex-boyfriends are so very gone. Anyways I would only tie-up my boyfriend not ex-boyfriends.” She pats his chest and starts to stand. 

She watches as it takes Sandor a minute to catch her innuendo and he nearly chokes. “Fucking what?” 

She giggles in return. “You want to be my boyfriend Sandor Clegane?” She is swaying back and forth looking down at him. 

“More then anything.” He stands up and pulls her into his arms. “You know one day I might ask you to make good on all these things you mention so fucking casually,” he grumbles. 

She sways in his arms a little a traces her name with her finger on his chest. “I’m looking forward to it.” She looks up meeting his eyes and dragging her hand down his chest. 

“See just like that.” He cups her jaw and kisses her gently. “You’re killing me.”

“Oh, we should play truth or dare. Oh, my Gods that would be fun... I could find out EVERYTHING about you!” 

“Fuck me,” he he mutters through a bit lip. “Are you seriously going to light up every single one of my fantasies all the way back to highschool?” 

“Maybe!” She smiles coyly, “We could play seven minutes in heaven. Oh, I could try to find my old cheerleading uniform.” Smiling back at him innocently. 

“You. Are. Killing. Me.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He kisses her again and let’s her go. 

They pick up after their picnic and pack all the goodies away. The dogs wait impatiently. 

“So... flowers. Then you want to come back to my place?” She gives him a little smirk wraps herself around his right arm. Seriously his arms are so sexy she thinks. 

“You know, I have a house too.” He smiles down at her adjusting the bag and leashes in his left hand. 

“You want to take me to your home?” she can’t hide the excitement in her voice. “I would love that,” she squeezes his arm and leans into his side. 

“I do,” moving his hand to lace his fingers with hers. “I thought we could make dinner there, I could grill some steaks.” 

“You’re going to cook for me?” She smiles up at him, “I can’t wait. Can I bring ST?” 

“Yeah, bring him or Lady will cry the whole time.” 

“Oh I can’t wait to see you place!” She says. We could pick up some veggies before we leave to make for dinner. I can’t believe you’re going to cook!”

“I can cook Little Bird, at least a little.” He shrugs.

She picks out lettuce, tomatoes, bell peppers and corn. Then a few more pints of berries before picking out her flowers. 

“I’m ready to go now,” he hand finding his again. They start walking back to his truck. “So tell me about your house.” 

“Well it’s simple really, I don’t know much about decorating or anything.” He starts, “really the backyard would be what I’m proud of.” 

“I can’t wait to see it. We could let dogs play outside and enjoy the rest of this beautiful day.” 

———————

“You were right, your house is very minimalist. No that’s not it...” she looks around a bit more. “It’s very simple bachelor-functional.” 

Sandor opens the back door and let’s the dogs outside. “What’s that mean?” 

“Just that you have everything you need and not one thing more then that.” She says simply. 

“Excuse me, I have throw pillows.” He says as he moves into the kitchen putting the groceries away. Pulling the steaks out and leaving them on the counter to rest. 

“Your throw pillows match the couch, exactly,” she counters. 

“Is that bad?”

“Not bad, but purely functional.” She moves into the kitchen and leans back on the counter across from him. “They came with the couch though, right?” 

He laughs, “they did.” He moves toward her and boxes her in with his hands resting on the counter on each side of her. 

“I knew it,” she whispers looking up at him through her lashes. “What do you want to do now?” Batting her lashes just a little in anticipation. 

He hums and leans down to kiss her, just pecks at first but it quickly deepens into something more. She wraps her arms around his neck and he runs his hands down her sides. She lets out a squeal as he picks her up, his hands just below her bum and he sets her on the counter bringing her up closer to his height. She strokes the back of his neck with her fingers and moves the other hand to gentle pull her fingers through his hair. 

“Sansa,” he growls softly against her lips. 

“Yes Sandor,” she whispers back. 

“Say that again,” he growls. 

“Yes Sandor,” she purrs. 

He moves his attention to her neck his warm breath sending a tingle down her spine. Licking and kissing the sensitive spot just below her ear. She’s lost in his touch, she can feel him like pulsing through her veins. 

“You smell so good, you taste so good.” He whispers sucking her earlobe into his mouth. 

“You promised me a tour...” she says between panting breaths. 

“A tour?” He parrots back like he doesn’t catch the meaning. Then he groans, “yeah, a tour.” 

He leans back away from her and she now regrets saying anything. 

He waggles his eyebrows at her then picks her up by the hips and throws her over his shoulder. “The tour. See this is the kitchen... boring.” He does a slow spin, then moves on. “Living room and dining room... boring.” Another slow spin. “First door on the right is the bathroom... boring. “Straight down the hallway my bedroom... not so boring.” He gives her bum a light smack at that. Another turn and he picks something up off the couch as he walks past. He opens the big glass door and exits onto the patio. “Backyard... not so boring.” 

“I can’t really see anything besides you,” she smacks his backside. The dogs must have heard them come out because they’re jumping all around them. Well Lady is, ST it sitting down wagging his tail furiously with a big mastiff smile on his face. 

“Oh, yeah.” He shifts her on his shoulder and slowly lets her slide down till her feet touch the ground. She a little unsteady on her feet and he reaches out to hold her. 

“Whoa there cowgirl,” he jokes. 

“Cowgirl?” She questions raising an eyebrow. 

“Seemed fitting.” He shrugs his shoulders and moves over to lay a blanket on the lawn. “My backyard,” he says and gesturing with his hand. 

“It’s beautiful,” she says looking all around her. It’s also simple, but unlike the inside it has a little bit of the real him in every corner. There’s a large green lawn that obviously well cared for. The flower beds are edged with stone making them looks neat and tidy. She recognizes azaleas and rhododendrons, there are some hostas tucked in under the shade of the trees. There’s a few large lilacs dotted around adding height to the garden. She’d bet money those lilacs were the same deep purple nearly-blue as the hydrangeas scattered throughout the landscape. “It’s fantastic, so beautiful.” She looks over and the patio continues to a small outdoor kitchen. 

She notices the dogs must have gotten bored with them. They are now wrestling in the grass entertaining each other. “I think ST is rather smitten with Lady,” she smiles up at him moving closer. 

“What can I say, he’s got good taste,” he shrugs his shoulders but doesn’t take his eyes off her. 

“Sandor...” she says closing the distance between them. 

“Sansa,” he all but whispers back. 

She can see his fingers twitch and she wonders if he aches to touch her as much as she does for him. She lifts her hands to his chest and reaches her hands up cupping his cheeks and lifts up on her toes pecking his lips with a quick kiss. 

He sweeps her off her feet bridal style this time and sits her down on the blanket. The he sits down leaning back against his hands all stretched out next to her. His posture looks calm and collected but his eyes seems to be warring wether to focus on her eyes or her lips. 

“Sandor...” she purrs. His eyes snap up to meet hers then back down to her lips. She shifts closer to him and up onto her knees. 

“Little Bird,” he replies lower than before. He sits up straight, but doesn’t move any closer. 

“Sandor...” She reaches her right hand out resting it on his chest as she moves closer still. She shifts herself till she’s astride his leg as she closes the distance between them. Her right hand slides up to his shoulder, her thumb just barely grazing his neck. Her left hand cups his cheek the soft and coarse hairs of his beard tickle her palm. She leans into him, their lips nearly touching and whispers, “where were we?” 

He waits for he and she could live the rest of her life in this moment. This moment where this powerful man with all his strength... could take but he gives instead. He waits, he waits for her. 

She presses her lips gently to his and can’t resist darting her tongue out to taste his kiss. He follows as they deepen the kiss. His arms fold around her and holds her close. Her fingers pull on his hair and the sound he makes vibrates through her entire body. His hand finds her bum and his thumb brushes the small sliver of exposed skin just above her jeans. She loves his touch on her naked skin. Then he lifts her, settling her astride his lap and their bodies press flush together. She pulls his hair again tipping his head away and kisses his neck. Licking, sucking and tasting the salt on his skin mixed with pine and Sandor. She hums contenly against his neck. She can’t help but rock her body into his craving more contact. She just can’t get enough. She drags her teeth across the skin on his neck. 

He groans out under his breath, “seven hells Little Bird.” His hand squeezes her bum his other hand is in her hair now directing her back to his mouth.

She kisses him back hard and he matches her efforts. She feels him everywhere, all around her. She rocks her hips into him again and his hand pulls her in closer. She lets fingernails just lightly scratch his scalp through his hair. His answering growl she can feel light up her desire from her lips to low in her belly. She pushes on his chest and he slowly falls back onto the blanket. She slowly leans down to meet his lips again. He’s looking up at her like she’s something precious, his right hand gives her bum a little pat of encouragement. She can’t help the smile that crosses her face as she leans down over him slowly building on the moment. Her hair is down leaving a firey curtain around her. She closes her eyes the moment before she meets his lips and she’s meet with warm and wet... dog breath? She pulls away. 

“ST!” She scolds. Wiping at he cheek. She’s sitting up now on Sandor and both dogs are trying to lick every inch his face. He trying to bat them away. She can’t help the laugh that escapes her. “Shoo, both of you.” 

Sandor is grumbling something about ‘fucking cockblockers’ she only half hears in the chaos of two excited dogs. Now ST is sitting stoically as Lady licks at his face. 

She takes the chance moving off of him and snuggles in next to him laying her head on Sandor’s chest and his arm moves around her. “That was really fun,” she whispers and presses a kiss to his bearded jaw. She can’t help herself and traces her name out on his chest again. 

“Yeah, we should do it again sometime,” he says. Then growls at the dogs, “with the little pests locked in the garage.”

The dogs did seem to take the words to heart and lay down near them. Now ST licking at Lady’s ears. 

Sansa smiles and runs her hands over the hard muscles of his chest and stomach. “They were just excited,” she giggles out. 

“I was excited too,” he says shaking his head.

“I know but you’re a good boy,” she says in sultry voice until it cracks into giggles. 

“You’re killing me,” he grumbles and pecks a kiss into her hair. 

“So should we play truth or dare now?” 

“You could just say twenty questions and it wouldn’t sound so fucking sexy,” he huffs. 

“I think right now I could offer to play cribbage with you and you’d think it was sexy,” she says rolling her eyes. 

“When is cribbage not sexy?” He counters as he starts tickling at her side. 

She bucks and laughs barely able to catch her breath. “I’m n-not ticklish,” she stutters out. 

“Obviously,” he agrees sarcastically slowing his hand. 

“So what’s your favorite ice cream flavor?” She asks. 

“I thought truth or dare would be harder questions?” He pauses and stretches his other arm up to pillow his head, “chocolate, ideally with the words extra, double or caramel included in the name. 

“Mmmm that sounds good but I love sherbets... favorite daiquiri ice or pineapple.” She says sweetly. She pats his stomach. “The questions will get ‘harder’ as they go.” She glances down and notices his shirt has ridden up enough to show off a few inches of stomach on his left side. She can’t resist and guides her hand down to touch his skin there. She fans her hand out against his warm skin until a few of her fingers slide under the edge of his shirt. “You’re so warm.” She finds some hair between his bellybutton and jeans and can’t help petting it with her fingertips. His hips buck just a little in response. 

“Fucking Hells,” he gasps a little surprised. “You should do that again.” 

“This,” she answers and runs the pads of her fingers across the open skin just barely dragging her nails at the end. 

He rumbles a deep groan in return. 

“What’s your question?” She asks. 

“Huh?” 

“Truth or dare...” she answers. “Remember?” 

“Oh yeah,” he says under his breath. “What color panties are you wearing?” 

She smacks him on the chest. “Sandor!” She scolds. 

He chuckles. “You asked me if I wanted kids on the first date.” 

“That’s relevant, to our future,” she tries to say seriously. Then she lets out a stream of giggles. “Okay... my panties are teal, with lace edging. My bra matches it’s a demi-cup with lace accents around the top edge.” 

“Demi-cup?” 

“Oh, it’s um... so normal bras cover most of the breast, demi-cup just covers like half. It just barely covers my nipple.” 

He closes his eyes. “I can see it now,” he hums. 

“Oh can you?”

“Yes,” he hums. “You know you’re a very naughty girl in my imagination.” 

“Really?” She sighs snuggling closer into his side. “Well you’re a very good boy in mine.” She pats his chest twice. She covers a small yawn with her hand then moves it back to the warm skin of his stomach. “So warm and cozy.” 

“Little Bird.”

She can hear Sandor’s voice and tries to snuggle closer. Her hands try to find him but... he’s not there. She shakes her head and sits up. “Sandor?”

“Hey, Little Bird.” 

She’s on his couch with a blanket over her and can see Sandor coming towards her from the kitchen. She blinks both eyes a few times trying to get her bearings. 

He leans down and pecks a kiss to her forehead and sits next to her on the couch. “You feel asleep during truth or dare,” he chuckles a little. “I was waiting for your next question and you just told me I was warm and checked out.” 

“Embarrassing,” she mumbles. 

“Bah, I’m glad you got a nap. Didn’t want you falling asleep during dinner.” He puts his arm around her and kisses her temple. 

“The corn is on the grill, I’m just about to put the steaks on. Were you going to make a salad?” 

“Oh, yes.” 

“You’re cute when you sleep. You said my name too,” he said with a smirk. 

“Well that’s not surprising,” she pats his thigh. “I’m going to wash up then I’ll make the salad.” 

“Oh,” she moans, “this steak is so good. How do you do it.” 

“It’s just a good cut, ribeye actually. Salt, pepper, little garlic and fire. That’s it.” 

They linger at the dinner table. Then they clean up the dishes side by side. She’s never had this... this domestic time together with someone. Shopping together, cooking meals together and cleaning up together. It’s always been her job before, it’s refreshing and quite honestly making her incredibly turned on for him. She can’t help bumping her hips into his while they’re cleaning dishes at the sink or brushing his arm with her fingers. 

They end up back on the couch, hot and heavy ignoring some show on the TV. She reaches down to his beltbuckle. 

“No. We can’t. I’ve decided.” He shakes his head. “That’s not true I’ll do anything you want.” He pecks her cheek with a kiss. “I just think we should wait, wait a few days a few weeks whatever.” 

She feels shocked, and it must be written across her face. He doesn’t want to? “I...” her words are shaky, she starts to move off his lap. 

“I’m fucking this up.” He takes a deep breath holding her close and laying a light kiss to her lips. “You take my hand and give it one good pull and I’ll take you to bed and kiss, suck, lick and fuck every last inch you want until you scream my name. I want you so much... but if we wait just a little I-I think it could last.” He cards his hand through her hair lightly kisses her lips. “It’s only out first date right?” 

She shifts on his lap a feels him hard under his jeans. “Oh my! But doesn’t it hurt?” 

“Nah.”

She gives him a skeptical look, “some guys, some guys says it’s hurts if you get so hard and can’t uh... finish.” She says shyly. 

“You know better then that. Some guys are shits,” he grumbles. “It doesn’t really hurt, it’s a ache. There are plenty of ways to relieve it, you don’t have to do anything just because one part of my body wants too.” 

“Only one part?” She asks with a raised eyebrow. 

He closes his eyes before he answers, “every last inch of me wants you. I can’t say I don’t because I do so fucking bad. But... I’m ok Little Bird, we can wait. I like you, I like you even more then I want to fuck you.” He takes her hand in his and kisses her palm. “I can take care of myself until we’re really ready. I can guarantee I’ll be thinking about you though.” 

She raises her eyebrows at him. 

“Shit, that didn’t sound so creepy in my head,” he says scrunching up his face. 

“I’ll be thinking of you too Sandor,” she whispers back. 

His eyebrows raise at that. 

She leans forward her lips almost touching his ear. “You are so fucking sexy Sandor.” She rocks her hips into him extracting a groan from both of them. Her hands slide over his shoulders and down his chest. “I can wait though, at least I’ll try. I’ll have to use my imagination though tonight to relieve this ache I have for you. I think maybe you should take me home though.” She changes positions then whispers across his lips “my resolve is starting to waiver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been working on this one for days... I could not get them to stop snogging!! I also managed to not save a large part and had to re-write it but what can you do?  
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr  
> @redbirdblackdog  
> I’m a horrible tumblr though so beware.


	9. Panties in a Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa: Ok, I changed my mind. I want to be in your bed. Like now!! Now!! 
> 
> Sansa: Now!
> 
> Sansa: Sandor! I said now!
> 
> Sansa: Why aren’t you texting back?!?
> 
> Sansa: Sandooooor!!!! 
> 
> Sansa: Do you need a spanking? Answer me! 
> 
> Sandor: I was in the shower. Don’t get your panties in a bunch. 
> 
> Sansa: The shower! You are not helping. You all wet... and naked... 😋

Sansa: Ok, I changed my mind. I want to be in your bed. Like now!! Now!! 

Sansa: Now!

Sansa: Sandor! I said now!

Sansa: Why aren’t you texting back?!?

Sansa: Sandooooor!!!! 

Sansa: Do you need a spanking? Answer me! 

Sandor: I was in the shower. Don’t get your panties in a bunch. 

Sansa: The shower! You are not helping. You all wet... and naked... 😋 

Sansa: My panties are in a bunch, they got all wet too! 

Sandor: Fucking hell’s. You call me right now! 

Sansa: Interested? Should I send you a picture? 

Sandor incoming call... 

Sansa: Shhh... my boyfriends trying to call me... party pooper. 

Sandor: Sansa pick up the phone. 

Sansa: Can you believe he left me home alone all hot and bothered?!? 

Sandor incoming call... 

Sansa: I mean he’s sooooo sexy! I don’t know if he even realizes. Then he just takes me home and I get a kiss goodnight. I’m so... I need... I’m so wet... maybe I should take a bath... with bubbles... naked. 

Sandor: Answer the phone Sansa or I swear I will be over there in five minutes. 

Sansa: I live almost fifteen minutes away. 😘

Sandor: Five fucking minutes... answer the phone. 

Sandor incoming call...

“Oh, hi honey,” she giggles. “What’s up?” 

Sandor growls, “you are killing me. You don’t make this easy... telling you no.” 

“Do you want me to be easy? Make it easy?” 

“Seven hells,” he sighs. “Did I do the wrong thing? I didn’t even want to tell you no.” 

“I feel better just hearing your voice. I like your voice. When I was snuggled up against you I could feel it in my body when you talk. In all it’s vibrate-y goodness.” 

“Vibrate-y goodness?” He stutters. 

“Oh yes, when I was pressed up against you, I could feel your voice ripple through me... everywhere. Should I tell you more?” 

“Yes,” he growls back. 

“Like that,” he hears her let out a breathy sigh almost a moan. “Your voice... it gives me the most delicious feelings. I bet you could talk me right into an orgasm.” She sighs again, “I know it.” 

“Sansa...” he mixed a little warning into his tone. 

“Yes,” she sounds excited. There is a breathy quality to her voice that lights a fire inside him and he wants more. 

“Sansa,” he lowers the pitch of his voice to just above a growl. “Can you do what you’re told?” 

“Yes,” she sounds almost in pain. 

He stretches out onto his bed with just a towel around his waist. “Little Bird, where are you? Are you in your bed? Tell me.” 

“I’m in my bed. But feels so big, so empty.” She sounds like she’s pouting. 

He can picture it, her hair fanned out around her... red rippling curls, blue eyes shining with excitement. She’s biting her lip, he can hear it in her voice, he knows it. “Well I’m right here.” He takes a breath. “What color are your sheets Little Bird?” 

“They’re baby blue,” he hears a unsteady breath. “But it’s too hot, I’m just lying on top of the sheets. They’re very soft. Am I naughty if I took off my clothes? I want to be a good girl for you.” 

“Bah, not too naughty for me,” he growls through the phone. He unwraps his towel and palms his cock. “Are you still wearing your panties and bra?” 

“Yes,” she purring into the phone. 

He hums is response and hears a sigh from her. Shit she wasn’t lying, she does like to sound of his voice. “Sansa... I want you to pull down your bra just enough for those pretty pink nipples to show. Just. Like. That. They’re so pretty. Can you feel me? My breath on your neck Sansa, as I kiss your neck.” He hums in satisfaction of the little needy sounds coming from her now. “I want you to touch that pretty breast now Sansa. Take your left hand start you neck and just let your fingertips touch so light, just like I’m pressing kisses there. Yes, that’s my good girl.” 

He gives his cock two gentle pulls to try to ease some tension. It doesn’t work though. “Now let those lovely fingers... give the pretty pink nipple a pull,” he hears a breathy moan. “Again.” Another moan from her makes his cock twitch. He starts to stroke it slowly this is about his girl, he just spent in the shower and is already harder then ever. He needs a little relief too. He can hear her almost singing with anticipation on the other end of the phone. 

“Sansa... now with that beautiful right hand I want you to slide it down your right thigh. Now just trace it back up your inner thigh. That is perfect. Can you hear me?” he purrs. 

“Yes, Sandor. Yes.” 

He can hear more excitement in her voice, panting almost. “Now Little Bird, I want you slowly and gently get those fingers wet for me, just two. Just brushing them across your cunt, just a little bit to get them wet.” 

“Sandor,” she gasps. 

“Yes, my good girl,” his voice is low and gravely. Now I want you to circle twice around that delicious little clit of yours,” he hums. “Does that feel good. Now just I need you to just pet her, gently... slower...” 

“Sandor...” she growling back at him now. He’d give his right hand to see her right now, coming undone at his words. 

“Slower baby, I know you can.” Now he can hear tiny little whimpering noises. “I need you to give that pretty pink nipple a pinch for me.” Her pitch changes, her breaths faster. “Not yet Little Bird... slower. Tighten that stomach and wait just a moment for me, my good girl.” 

“Sandor...” 

Her voice is trembling, to hear that everyday is his new life goal. The ‘o’ and ‘r’ of his name are drawn out long. She’s keening, she’s whining, she panting. He closes his eyes and he can see her pale skin against the sheets, her cheeks flushed red. And red, her silky hair spread out before him, his face buried in it as he thrusts into her. His hand gently squeezing her breast. 

“Sandor... Sandor...” 

She begging now between breaths, he can’t help but whisper, “faster.” His own hand follows the command as well. “Faster,” he repeats, “come for me Little Bird, come for me Sansa...” 

He can hear her... no he can feel her come undone. Her moan is high and low at the same time, broken by tiny quick breaths. “Slower, don’t stop just yet...” he manages to growl out as he comes into the towel. As the tension melts out of his body he manages to whisper out, “you ok Little Bird?” 

She hums in return. Then a pause. “Can I stop now?” Her voice sounds liquid.

“Yes, Little Bird,” he mumbles back. 

There’s a few moments of blissful quiet as her breaths slow. Then she hums again. “I still wish you were here... I’d cuddle you so hard,” her voice still loose and breathy. 

“Can’t wait,” he replies. 

“That was so good,” she purrs back. “Fuck waiting... that was stupid.” 

“Most idiotic thing I’ve ever suggested,” he grumbles back throwing a arm over his eyes. 

“Tomorrow, for real?” She asks. 

“Time and place. I’ll be there,” He replies. 

“Morning, your place. Dogs locked up.” 

“Perfect... 0500?” He wonders if she can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Gods no. That was too good, I’m not moving for like 8 hours... except to pee. Let’s say 0900. I got to get pretty for ya,” her voice nearly laughing. 

“Bet you’re pretty as a picture right now...” he hums back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I tried to go slow... but that sucks. Considered her just driving over and knocking on his door but... it turned out like this.  
> I dig it. Let me know what you think. My first phone sex!! I hope it’s not too much... who am I kidding this is fanfic, it’s never enough.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Tumblr@redbirdblackdog


	10. Kiss Me Slowly... Then Kiss Me Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has a look in her eyes and he just can’t believe she’s real. He can’t help himself and lifts her off the floor till they are nose to nose and their foreheads are touching. She wraps her legs around his waist to hold herself steady. “You are killing me Little Bird. You really want this, with an old scarred dog?” 
> 
> “Nope,” she says and brushes their noses together. “I want ‘this’ with you. I want it all with you.”

Sansa takes a deep breath She’s calm. She’s cool. She’s collected. She gives the door three quick knocks and she waits... patiently. ST lets out a grumbling woof while waiting for the door to open. 

When the door opens ST slides inside quickly. Sansa follows but her eyes lock on Sandor. He has a thin dark shirt on that stretches tight across his chest and it snaps her reserve. She rushes into him, up on her toes kissing him. Both her hands find his shoulders anchoring herself to him. She then licks the seam of his lips opening them up for her. His arm wraps around her lifting her just a bit more, now she up on the points of her toes. She deepens the kiss again, she wants to devour him. She pulls her hands down to a large belt buckle and starts to pull it free. 

She hears a noise from deeper in the house, but couldn’t care. Then again. Sandor’s hands come up to cup her face and separate them with a peck to her lips as her feet flatten onto the floor. 

Her hands are still on his belt and she’s looking for a reason in his eyes. Then she hears it again. A throat cleared with a little cough. Her eyes snap over towards the dining room and there’s a man there. She looks up at Sandor confused. 

“A... this is Bronn. He’s my friend,” he says it with a voice that’s sounds unsure if it’s true. “He uh... he just stopped by to hang out. We do every Sunday, this is my week. He didn’t even call...” his voice gradually changes to being wholly annoyed. 

“Hi, love. Nice to meet you.” Bronn reaches a hand out to shake. A smirk on his face. 

She glances up at Sandor before she shakes it firmly. “Nice to meet you too... Bronn,” she says politely. 

The man eyes her up and down in a languid way she’s not sure she likes. “What have I got to do to get a greeting like that?” 

Sandor starts to answer, but she’s faster. 

“Be my Sandor,” she purrs. She looks back up to Sandor with a devilish grin. She’s up on her toes again and whispers in his ear, “too bad I have something very pink and very sheer to show you... but I guess it will have to wait.” She pats him twice on the chest and leaves him dumbfounded in the entry. 

“So what you watching?” She asks Bronn. 

Bronn smiles up at her with a smug grin. “Baseball,” Bronn throws himself onto the couch and props his boots up on the coffee table. He pats the cushion right next to him,” why don’t ya sit here and I teach you a thing or two.” 

“Oh really, you think you can teach little ‘ol me about baseball.” She smiles over at Sandor who is scowling a bit and she winks. “Well if you think there’s hope for me.” 

“There’s always hope for a pretty girl,” Bronn waggles his eyebrows at her. “Other guys will be here soon,” Bronn says absently to Sandor while piloting the remote.

“Other guys?” Sansa questions turning back toward Sandor. 

“Like I said,” Sandor cracks his neck nervously and scrubs his hand through his beard. “It’s a thing, every Sunday, we switch off.” 

“Does that mean there’s no beer?” Bronn pipes in. 

Sandor narrows his eyes at Bronn and steps in closer to Sansa. He takes her hand and pulls her into the kitchen. 

“Sansa I’m sorry,” he scrunches his face up. “I-I could come over later or... a I could just just throw Bronn out and lock the door. I warn you though he’s a persistent cunt and he’d find his way back in.” He jokes. Then in a more serious voice, “fuck, I didn’t mean to ruin it.” 

Sansa cocks her head to one side in an assessing look. She looks at him and steps closer tracing her name with her fingertips on his chest. “There’s another solution you know?” She looks back up at him with a coy smile and licks her lips. 

“Little Bird,” he whines. His hands come up to cup her cheeks as he dips down to capture her lips in two quick kisses. “You deserve more then a quick fuck with the fucking peanut gallery in the hall listening.” 

“I like the way you think.” She raises up to kiss his lips again. “But no. There’s still another option...” she reaches her hand up to drag her nails through his beard and is surprised when he literally purrs. “You could have a wonderful girlfriend who loves baseball, knows her stuff and would be happy to make a run to the grocery for food.” 

“You like baseball?” He repeats back. 

“No,” she pauses. “I love baseball.” She pats his cheek and turns to walk away. “Anyways catchers doing squats in tight pants and forearms to die for. What’s not to like?” 

He grabs her around the waist, a squeal of giggles escapes her as he pulls her back against him. Her ass is backed up into him and his arms wrap around her. He can’t help but kiss along her neck. Sansa seems to melt into him completely. 

“I play catcher Little Bird,” he growls softly into her hair or-“ 

“Third base,” she replies like she already knows the answer. “Although you probably play first base too. You’re so tall.” 

He hums in agreement and starts paying more attention to her neck. One hand sliding up to cup a breast and pressing himself into her from behind. “You smell so good,” he rumbles against her neck. 

“Teasing isn’t nice,” she breathes out. Her hands press into his egging him on. 

“How’d ya know?” 

“What? They teach you not to tease in preschool,” she counters. 

“No... catcher?” he hums against her ear. 

“I told you, I know baseball. Anyway I’ve seen your bum... that is made for tight pants and squats. Bet you can fire them out at second from your knees.” 

“Damn fucking right,” he answerd. “No one gets a free base from me.” 

“That is so hot Sandor,” she turns in his arms to face him. “I used to have a bit of a crush on a catcher.” Her hands come up to pet his beard. “Used to go to all his games, he promised we’d run away together someday... when I was older. You remind me of him.” She runs her hands across his shoulders and arms. “That man had arms that could make a girl blush. Just. Like. You.” She pulls him down kisses him deeply. 

“Um, who’s this other catcher? Do I gotta keep an eye out for him?” Sandor says with a smirk. He moves his hands down to cup her ass and pulls her closer He’s knows most highschool athletes don’t age well. 

“Arthur Dayne,” she answers kissing him again. 

He backs up with a start. “Arthur Dayne? You knew Arthur Dayne? Arthur Dayne the fucking allstar catcher? Longest catching career ever? Hall of Fame? That Arthur Dayne?” 

“Yup.” She leans in for another kiss and he is dumbstruck. 

“Run away with him?” Sandor asks. 

“Oh! I was fifteen and so utterly in love with him. All heart eyes and writing out Mrs Sansa Dayne. He played along. He was so sweet, such a gentleman... if he only knew of the dirty dreams my teenage mind had about him.” She fans herself with her hand. 

“That man is a legend.” 

“Legendarily hot!” She replies. “Now I got a new and improved model all to myself.” She touches his waist and slips her hands under his t-shirt along his sides. “You are so warm,” then pecks a kiss to his shirt covered chest. 

“You really knew him?” 

“Yup, dad was a pitching coach for Winterfell U, then pros for a couple years before he went back to college ball. He didn’t like the politics in the majors. Preferred developing players.” 

His eyebrows furrow at that. “You dated a lot of ball players then?” He asks a little nervous. 

“No... I dated one pitcher in college. That was a disaster. All about image to him,” she shook her head. “Then I found out he cheated on me, got her pregnant. Then he proposed to me. He figured if we were married I could take care of the baby and he could just keep doing what he wanted. He didn’t want the other girl anymore because ‘she’d gone fat’. What a fucking asshole. Pitchers are too high maintenance, big babies.” 

“Catchers are hot.” She hums, sliding her hands up under his shirt higher then down and up again. “They call all the pitches. They quietly control the game.” She looks up and their eyes lock. 

“That quiet control. The strength. The stamina.” Her eyesbrows raises up twice. “They protect the plate, they’re devoted. That’s what I want.” 

She has a look in her eyes and he just can’t believe she’s real. He can’t help himself and lifts her off the floor till they are nose to nose and their foreheads are touching. She wraps her legs around his waist to hold herself steady. “You are killing me Little Bird. You really want this, with an old scarred dog?” 

“Nope,” she says and brushes their noses together. “I want ‘this’ with you. I want it all with you.” 

“Is it too early to propose?” He jokes back, then he scrunches his face regretting his words. 

“Yup,” she kisses his lips. “To early to propose.” She leans forward then and whispers in his ear, “not too early to have a little fun in the bedroom.” 

He feels eyes go wide. He’s trying to believe she’s here, with him, in real life. A smile crosses her face. He pulls her closer and gives her a deep satisfying kiss. 

A disgruntled cough breaks through the moment though. “You guys done trying to eat each other yet? Time for you to go get some fucking beer and order some fucking pizzas.” Bronn turns and leaves the kitchen shaking his head. 

“Fuckingcockblocker,” Sandor mumbles and kisses her hair. “I should kick the fucker out.” 

As if to settle the argument, he hears a knock on the door immediately followed by a “honey I’m home,” in a deep male voice. 

“Ah, the other guys are here too,” he says. “Great.” He shifts her in his hold, he’s not willing to let her go just yet. Then he kisses her temple. “I’m sick of them already.” 

“I can run to the store for you and make snacks and lunch.” 

“You don’t have too,” he replies. “We can just order a pizza.” 

“I want to. I know the kind of crummy pizza a bunch of guys order. If I’m going to stay I want some good food. Anyways everyone knows the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Once I win over your friends with my cooking you’ll never be rid of me.” She laughs and peppers kisses across his brow. “I feed them and talk baseball... they will love me.” 

“Okay,” he relents. “Let me introduce you first.” He loosens his hold on her sliding her feet back to the ground. 

————————

It all went better then he could have hoped. All the guys loved her of course. Bronn flirted shamelessly at Sansa, she seemed immune though. Bronn seemed rather impressed with her baseball knowledge. The the craft beers she brought back sealed the deal with him. Tormund liked her instantly, wrapping her in a bear-hug and insisting that gingers should stick together. Pod barely said a word to her at first, he would just blush every time she spoke. Finally when she passed out sandwiches. Pod discovered they were fancy BLT’s with avocado, peppered bacon and some kind of fancy bread the closeted foodie in him took over and she had him too. He never thought of having a woman who could fit so well into his life. 

————————

“You take care of that lass Clegane... or one of us will steal her from you.” Tormund says to him while backing out the front door. Then he shouts back into the house at Sansa, “you call me if he gives you any shite, I’ll rough him up for you.” Tormund steps back toward him now tapping his chest, “she’s a keeper ya big fucker, don’t mess it up.” 

“Ill keep that in mind ya crazy ginger, now out. I got stuff to do.” 

“A gorgeous redhead to do...” Bronn chuckles patting Sandor on the back then saunters out the door too. Sandor closes the door and locks it. 

Alone, finally. He stalks into the kitchen and sees her barefoot at the sink, washing dishes in his house and softly singing to herself. It’s such a cliché, so domestic, but he fucking loves it. It’s a little strange that some of his fantasies now include making dinner together, dozing on the couch and waking up with her in his arms. Sometimes she’s not even naked. He smiles at that. She’s got me already, he shakes his head. She’s got me hook, line and sinker. 

He comes up behind her, and places one hand on the counter next to her. “You want to stay over tonight Little Bird?” He whispers it in her ear, like someone else might hear. The loose strands of hair around her neck move with each word he speaks. She leans back into his chest. Both his arms wrap around her. “Yes,” she answers. “I didn’t bring anything to wear to bed though,” her voice quieting towards the end. She turns where she stands and faces him. 

“Perfect,” he growls back. Pecking a short kiss to her lips. 

“Let me just finish-“ but her sentence ends with a squeal. 

“Nope,” he interrupts. She’s up and over his shoulder before she knows what hit her. her. “Got plans Little Bird, the dishes can wait.” He turns and starts toward his bedroom. 

“Sandor you Wildling. I can walk you know!” She scolds him between giggles. 

He pats her bum, “can’t risk it. I gotta meet my woman’s needs or what will she think of me?” 

“Sandor...” she squeals out between giggles.

It only takes a few moments until he gets to his bedroom and turns to lock the door behind him. He will not have a nosy fucking husky all up in his business this time. 

He kneels on the bed and gently lays her down atop it. “Sansa...” he can hear the desperation in his voice. He is above her now... on his hands and knees. Her eyes are on him and although her smile lingers she has stopped giggling. Her eyes are dark with desire and when he sees her bite that pretty pink lip he can’t help but think to himself... lucky. 

“Sandor...” she purrs. “Come here.” She cups His cheek and pulls a little on his beard. 

He sinks down against her letting her feel some of his weight while trying not to crush her. He kisses her deeply, trying to restrain the animal that’s inside screaming to get out. He rocks his hips into her and the groan she makes in return lights up his senses. She smells like honey, lavender and bacon. Holy fucks, he could lick every last inch of her and die a happy man. 

That is exactly what’s he’s going to do. He kisses her lips twice more, then sucks on her bottom lip as he leaves them, peppering kisses along her jaw. He pushes his nose into her hair behind her ear and takes a deep breath in savoring every fucking moment and commiting it to memory. As he breathes out he can feel her body shiver under him and it’s intoxicating. He lays a kiss behind her ear and can’t help but to push his tongue out to taste her. She tastes just a little different here... more lavender, a little salt and everything he wants. He continues down her neck and hears the most delicious breathy noises from her. He moves on to her collarbone and when he’s there he drags his teeth across her skin and he feels her hips press up against him. 

“Sandor...” she keens. 

But, she’s pushing on his shoulder and shifting below him. Fuck... was it too much? Did his teeth on her make her nervous? Some women don’t like that. She pushes his shoulder again and he rolls off onto his back. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He drops his hands to the bed closing his eyes. He tries to work out how he can fix it. 

“Sandor...” her sweet voice is above him. Then he feels her weight astride his thighs. Her hands on his chest. “I wanted to show you what brought you.” Her voice is soft like she’s humming along to a song. Her hands take his and she pulls him up to sit. “Sandor... baby?” Her hands cup his face. 

He opens his eyes and she’s still there, she’s not just some crazy dream. She kisses him sweetly then licks at his lips to deepen their kiss. Her hands fall from his cheeks and he feels her tugging up his shirt. He helps her pull it free and then he feels it... smooth, warm skin against his chest and under his hands as they slide down her waist to her hips. 

How did she manage to get undressed so fast. He backs away just a hair to take her all in. She looks like an angel all pale skin and pale pink lace. The material is so thin it looks like she just has the hint of lace tattooed on her skin. 

He must have said some of it out loud when she responds, “I am positive if angels wore lingerie they would be LaPerla.” 

He’s not sure what that means but he’ll file it away to figure out later. He leans forward and takes her lips, his right hand slides down to cup her ass and the other moves up to palm her breast. He can feel the nipple peak and he gently pinches it over the lace. A breathy sigh escapes her between kisses. It’s only then he notices her hands pulling at the buckle on his belt. “May I?” She asks. 

“Fuck yes,” he answers. Kissing her lips again. He feels his heart beating in his chest like he’s been running for miles. He feels it as his belt pulls from his jeans. He can’t help but buck against her when her hands unbutton then loosen the zipper of his jeans. She starts to pull down his jeans and shift off of him but he stops her movement with both hands on her hips and pulling her closer. He lays back quickly and arches his back lifting her off the bed with his hips and uses one hand to shimmy down his jeans enough to kick them off. The whole time holding her close. She let out a high giggle and plants her hands on his chest in attempt to not be bucked off. 

“Oh my Gods Sandor... you are so strong.” She’s mapping out his chest and shoulders with her hands making it hard for him to concentrate. “Could you do that thing where I sit on you while you do push-ups?” 

“Probably,” he hums back to her. “Later.” 

She leans down to him and kisses his chest, rocking her hips into him. She continues along his chest with kisses, licks and occasionally dragging her teeth against his skin. Her hands moving lower and lower carassing his stomach and gently tugging on the trail of hair until they are skimming under the waistband of his boxers. He’s trying not to buck up into her but he can’t stop the steady rock of his hips matching hers now. 

“Sansa...” he whispers and it’s her only warning as one hand locks her against him and he rolls on top of her. In this position she’s cradling him with her hips and he is caging her in with his arms. Her arms wrap around his neck and pull him in for a passionate kiss and when she sucks his tongue he groans into her mouth. He follows it with a good rock of his hips and she purrs against his lips. 

“Sandor...” she calls all breathy, her voice deeper than he’s ever heard. “Sandor... I’m ready. Please...” 

He wants to agree. He wants to obey. He wants her so bad. But if this is to be the first of many he’s got to go all in. 

“Please...” she holds him tighter but he shifts kissing down her neck. 

“Sandor I need you...” 

He continues his kisses across her chest. 

“Please...” she keening now. Her hands are running through his hair and it all feels so fucking good. 

“I got you Little Bird,” he whispers over her left nipple as he closes his mouth around it. 

“Sandor...” she calls out with a gasp. 

He shifts his eyes up to hers and he can see her shaking her head back and forth, fiery waves dancing against his sheets. She’s panting now. Her hips bucking up into him. His left hand moves down and he lightly traces the line of her panties from left to right. He lets his fingertips just dip below following the same path back but pulling one side down just an inch or two and sliding his hands back to cup her ass and squeeze. He lets her nipple go and hears her sigh. He presses one more kiss to it before leaving wet kisses down her stomach. 

“Sandor I need you...” she’s almost whining now. 

He’s so fucking hard now he presses his hips against the bed to get a little relief. “Sansa?” He questions. He left the last kiss on the lace just above her cunt and his fingers are just tugging at the sides of her panties just waiting for permission. He takes a deep breath in and he can smell her... he can fucking taste her already. She must have felt his breath against her because he can feel her legs quiver around him. Then she answers. 

“Yes Sandor. Yes. Yes. Yes.” Her voice is so high, nearly broken and desperate, almost a moan. 

He can’t wait, not even two fucking seconds. He licks her heat through the lace and then he slides the panties away. The he hears her moan his name and he needs to hear it again. 

“Sandor...” 

He buries himself between her legs. His mouth, his tongue, his fucking nose. He could live here between those beautiful fucking legs. He doesn’t even remember moving her legs over his shoulders, but they are there... so he did. She rocks her hips and brings his mind back into the moment. He needs to focus, to be right here for her. He takes a long lick with the flat of his tongue across her entrance and she responds with a high breathy moan and a gentle rock to her hips. He then licks her further forward and he finds her swollen clit with his tongue and her moan lowers almost to a growl. Her hips rock again with more insistence then before. “There she is,” he hums against her. He can feel her legs tremble and rock up toward his attentions. His focus is on her clit now, petting it gently with his tongue. The noises she’s making puff up his pride. He shifts and uses two fingers to slowly enter her cunt, gently pumping with the same rhythm as his tongue. Her hands come down and one buries itself in his hair the other cups her breast. She’s rocking with his motions now. She’s gasping and he knows she’s close. Her cunt is fluttering around his fingers and he can feel her clit pulse under his tongue. He starts to hum her name and closes his lips around her and sucks gently, then more and more until her feels her fall apart around him. It’s glorious. Her whole body shudders, rocking against him. Her cunt grips his fingers tight. The sounds she makes. He starts counting backward from a hundred to not fucking come at that sound. He slows his speed and gentles his touch as she comes back down. 

He knows there’s a smug smile on his face but he can’t help it. He lays her legs onto the bed and crawls up over her. He’s still counting in his head, eighty-eight, eighty-seven. She looks a perfect mess... red hair in tangles all around her. Lips so pink and swollen. Cheeks flushed. Her eyes are darker, unfocused and glassy. She has a lazy, content smile on her face. He leans in and whispers in her ear, “How was that?” 

She pats his shoulder slowly, “excellent work.” She smiles at him sweetly. He leans down to kiss her and he wonders if she can taste herself on his tongue. He looks at her again, but her face no longer looks content. She looks hungry. She demands, “where are the condoms?” 

He kisses her again and growls. He moves off her to reach the drawer by the bed to crack open the box of the foil wrapped ‘this is really fucking happening’ condoms. It’s in his hand as he settles on his back. Then he feels her hands on his waist pulling his boxers down. His cock springs free of its flimsy restraint and he sees her eyes go wide. 

She smiles a dangerous smile at him. “I don’t what I’ve done to deserve this but... wow!” She leans down over him and licks the underside of his cock. His hands drops to his sides and the only thing he can say is a jumble of growled words even he doesn’t understand. She licks him again and hums just sucking the tip pulling a groan from him. She smiles up at him and snatches the condom from his hand. She rips open the foil and tosses it aside. He watches her as she unrolls it just a little pinching the tip before unrolling it over his length. He’s so fucking hard and her hands feel so good. He starts counting again, determined to make it last. Eight-two, eighty-one. She gets up on her knees astride him and lines him up with her entrance. His hands find her thighs and he brushes his thumbs back and forth in gentle encouragement. He can feel his cock against wet heat now. She starts to rock ever so slightly, slowly taking a little bit more of him with each movement. It is slow, glorious torture. Her hands now brace on his stomach. Her eyes are shut, not in pain but in concentration. Like it will take all her efforts to accept him. She feels so fucking good. He’s doing his best not to thrust up into her, but his hips are rocking along with hers. He is watching where his cock is entering her. She’s so wet and tight it may be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. She’s almost taken all of him. He looks up at her and eats his words. His eyes follow the smooth silky skin of her hips up to the curve of her waist. His eyes look further. Her bra is gone and her breasts now free are bouncing with every rock of her hips. The pretty peach tips are peaked and waiting. Her red hair aglow around her shifting and moving like it’s alive. Her pale skin is flushed pink. Her lovely shoulders and arms braced on him to support her efforts. Her eyes are closed in concentration. Her pretty pink lip is between her teeth. 

“Oh, Gods... Sandor.” She all but moans his name. 

They are flush against each other now. He can feel her weight settle on him, when she rocks forward gently, tentatively and for him it becomes simply heaven. This is what he made for. Made for Sansa. She rocks forward again and he meets her body with his. 

“I-I, Sandor...” she moans between quick breathes. 

He licks his thumb and rests it just above where they meet. Every move forward his thumb just touches her clit, giving just a little more contact where she needs it. He sits up and whispers in her ear, “I got you Sansa... come for me Little Bird.” 

Her pace increases, each thrust pushes harder against him. He meets each of her movements with a roll of hips and steady pressure from his thumb. She has one hand in his hair pulling with each thrust, the other hand desperately trying to find a grip on his shoulder to pull him closer. Like he could be any closer. She’s keening and whining and moaning with each thrust. He feels her flutter around his cock as the pitch in her voice changes. She lets out a moan that’s nearly a scream and she comes apart on his lap. With the clench of her cunt around his cock he pulls her hips tighter to his and fucks up into her until her back arches and he comes with a roar. He holds her close as their breath slows, still a slight rock to their embrace. She smiles contently at him and pecks light kisses onto his lips. Her hands come up and comb through his hair. 

“We are good together,” she hums against his neck. “That was... well I don’t think there are words for what ‘that’ was.” 

He hums back, “that was good, that was soooo fucking good.” He lays back and takes her with him, her head resting on his chest. He feels his cock shift as it softens and slides out of her. “I guess we should get up.” 

“We should,” she agrees. “Just give me a minute to bask in the afterglow,” she whispers. 

“Afterglow?” he repeats with a smirk. 

“Yes, freaking glowing.” She answers. “Now cuddle me until we have to get up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well whoa! Was that good for you?!? Sorry I’m in an incorrigible mood and can’t help myself. 
> 
> *PS of course Sansa got up to pee and Sandor disposed of the condom but these two drag chapters out on me so I skipped it. Move on to snuggle time.
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I’m on tumblr now! There’s a picset! Don’t expect to much of me though... I’m a horrible tumblr.  
> @Redbirdblackdog


	11. Don’t Mess With Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But daddy is supposed to love ME, not her.” Lady whines. 
> 
> “It is not like that,” ST argues. “You can love lots of people momma says. I love momma. I love uncle Jon. I love you. I love the kids at the park that taste like ice cream.”
> 
> “Kids taste like ice cream?” Lady questions excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this a whole different thing for me... Lady’s POV. Thank you discord.

“They ditched us again,” Lady grumbles. 

“You still have me,” ST replies sliding in beside her. 

“But daddy is supposed to love ME, not her.” Lady whines. 

“It is not like that,” ST argues. “You can love lots of people momma says. I love momma. I love uncle Jon. I love you. I love the kids at the park that taste like ice cream.”

“Kids taste like ice cream?” Lady questions excitedly. 

“The ones at the park do,” ST answers. 

“Your momma let you eat a kid?” Lady asks. 

“Not the whole kid, you just lick their hands and face. I think you would get into trouble if you ate a kid. Momma would not like it,” ST replies. “My momma loves you too.” 

“Really? She is pretty nice,” Lady scrunches her muzzle. “Daddy seems to like her.” 

“No, your daddy seems to LOVE her,” ST teases. 

“He does not,” Lady snaps back.

“Uh huh,” ST answers confidently. “He does... I can smell it. He’s going to give her pups.” 

“No!” Lady exclaims and starts pawing at the door. “No daddy, no!” 

Stranger starts licking Lady, “it’s ok. My momma is nice. They will have nice pups.” 

“Nooooo!” Lady howls at the door. 

“They will be sooo cute,” ST teases. “With momma’s red hair.” 

“No. Never.” Lady insists. “Nah. Nope.” She starts growling and yipping under the door. 

“Your daddy loves my momma,” ST teases again. 

“Daddy no!” Lady grumbles at the door. “Do not love the succubus! You don’t need her daddy! You have me daddy!” 

“Okay, okay ya little pest,” Sandor grumbles unlocking the door. 

Lady starts bouncing around him excitedly. “Daddy you’re back. I love you so much. So much daddy. You don’t need her.” 

“You hungry Lady?” Sandor says. 

“Yes, sooooo hungry Daddy,” Lady answers back. “They need to leave!” Then she smells Daddy. No she smells ST’s momma on daddy. Daddy has betrayed her, daddy does not love her anymore. Daddy will probably take her to the pound mere minutes after eating. Fine then, she won’t eat, then he cannot get rid of her. 

“What’s wrong girl?” Daddy asks her. 

“I smell betrayal,” Lady responds. Daddy keeps looking at her questioning, like he does not understand. Daddy pours food in her dish and she turns her head away in protest. Her eyes go wide as her daddy pulls another dish from the shelf and fills it too. He places it down near Lady’s dish. 

“Come on ST,” daddy says patting his leg. “Eat up you’re staying over tonight.” 

“Noooooo!” Lady grumbles again earning a confused look from daddy. “Daddy no!” 

“Come on Lady, here’s your food.” Daddy moves it over just a little further from ST’s dish. She holds perfectly still staring at Daddy. He shifts on his feet looking even more confused. “Lady you okay girl?” 

He comes over then and kneels down in front of her and rubs at her ears. 

“You okay my little Lady?” He asks. 

Then she hears ST’s momma come in. She is wearing daddy’s shirt. “Home wrecker,” Lady grumbles. ST’s momma kneels down too. Ugh... she smells like daddy. Lady looks sternly at daddy, “why?” 

“Is she okay?” ST’s momma asks daddy. 

“I don’t know, she’s never acted like this before,” daddy replies. 

“Because you used to love me,” Lady replies. It is like daddy does not even understand her anymore. 

ST’s momma starts rubbing her muzzle and neck. Lady scrunches her nose, it feels kinda good, I guess. 

“Momma gives the best rubbings,” ST whispers to her and leans in butting his head into her side with encouragement. Then he licks her muzzle. 

“She is okay at it,” Lady concedes. “Daddy is better.” 

ST’s momma starts petting her more running her hands down her sides. “Maybe it’s the pups? Maybe she’s uncomfortable?” 

“Uh... maybe?” Daddy answers. 

“Should we let her snuggle with us on the couch?” ST’s momma asks.

“Yes, the couch!” Lady chirps.

“Lady isn’t allowed on the couch,” daddy says. He is the meanest daddy alive. 

“But Sandor,” ST’s momma whines. “She’s pregnant with six puppies. Doesn’t she deserve to be treated a little special?” 

“Yeah... Daddy,” Lady whimpers. 

“We could lay blanket on the couch,” ST’s momma says. “Just this one time.” 

Daddy looks at ST’s momma. Then he looks down at her... cue sad puppy eyes. Then back up to ST’s momma. “Okay, but just tonight.” 

Lady and ST’s momma both cheer. Daddy narrows his eyes at her... oh yeah she’s supposed to be sad. Cue sad puppy eyes again. 

ST’s momma wraps her arms around daddy and gives him tons of kisses making daddy smile. Maybe ST’s momma is not so bad after all. She sniffs at her, she smells like daddy but NOT like puppies. 

Lady snuggles up on the couch next to ST’s momma who is feeding her one kibble at a time and sneaking her some popcorn when daddy is not looking. Daddy has his arm around ST’s momma and he looks very happy. Maybe having ST’s momma around will not be all bad. She gives a little whine and ST’s momma rubs her head. Maybe ST’s momma could be my momma too.


	12. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love... it couldn't be love. Right? Not yet. Nope. It is too early, too fast. She knew you can't fall in love in a week. Even Elsa made the point you can't fall in love with someone you just met. She is falling though. She is falling fast. In the course of 7 days Sandor Clegane had managed to blindside her and sweep her off her feet. She glances up at the clock, its Friday now that's better. Technically it's been more then a week now. Eight days is more than a week, that's a fact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Stark you are in trouble. Serious trouble. Like she didn't know how she had got in so deep. It all happened so fast. She had spent Sunday and Monday night at Sandor's house, most of the day too. She wants more though, so much more. 

She's working tonight, gently patting the bum of the tiny baby she's holding and daydreaming of Sandor. This is her third night of work in a row so she feels like she has barely been with him in the past three days. She misses him. It's not completely rational. She was even at his house earlier today and she still misses him. He cooked her dinner and then sent her off to work with a kiss. A quick visit with a few kisses want not nearly enough. He even insisted that she leave ST with him for a sleepover. The dogs would hang out and she could get to sleep without having to look after the dog. She loves that he is so sweet. 

Love... it couldn't be love. Right? Not yet. Nope. It is too early, too fast. She knew you can't fall in love in a week. Even Elsa made the point you can't fall in love with someone you just met. She is falling though. She is falling fast. In the course of 7 days Sandor Clegane had managed to blindside her and sweep her off her feet. She glances up at the clock, its Friday now that's better. Technically it's been more then a week now. Eight days is more than a week, that's a fact. 

'Don't romanticize it,' she hears in her head, that girl thats been burned before. So she tries to analyze the situation rationally. He wasn't a traditionally handsome man. Not pretty like her previous boyfriends. He was handdome though in his own rough way. He is so masculine and oozed sex appeal. His hands, his arms, his chest even his voice made her feel a warmth and a need bubble up inside her. Every inch of him turned her on and he had inches to spare. The way he looks at her too, like the world around them could burn and he wouldn't even notice. 

He didn't have a traditional 9 to 5 job. It worked well for her though. Her schedule varies week to week. She loves having weekdays off and he fits in well with that and his unconventional job. He supported himself well though. His pension mixed with the occasional repo job seems to keep him comfortable. Maybe he'd be a stay at home dad. She shook her head, Sansa don't get ahead of yourself. Focus. He had a nice home, he even hinted he might buy a fixer-upper to flip. Shrugging that he would have the free time for it once the puppies were weaned. 

Then there was Lady, that dog loved him. Sometimes she was even convinced that pretty husky was glaring at her with jealously... but that's just silly. ST took to him quick, he was an easy going dog but some men he just didn't like and would always put himself between her and them. Not with Sandor, ST seemed to get along quick with him and Lady. It's obvious the dogs love him, that's a plus. His friends seem nice enough. A little rough around the edges, but they look to be good guys. 

Sandor put up with her antics too. Even seemed to like them. In her silliness she had asked him about children on their first date. Their first date! The horror! Gods she could be ridiculous. What man wouldn't run for the hills after that? She had surprised him sure, but he applauded her honesty and answered too. He had even seen her in all her morning glory too... squinty and bleary-eyed, hair a mess. He even kissed her in the morning... before she brushed her teeth. 

Then the sex. Oh dear heavens, the sex was amazing. She'd been with men, some had pleasured her but this was different. This was on a whole all new level. Sandor seems to enjoy making her cry out his name. He even said as much, that he loves watching her fall apart from his touch. She smiles... she rather loves watching his eyes darken when he sees her. Having him beg her... well watching this huge man melt under her attentions. It made her feel powerful and brave. But I couldn't be love yet? Right? 

The best part, above all that is she enjoys him. More than anything she feels light, relaxed and really heard when she's near him. She feels truer to herself then she has ever been. She feels he likes her without the primping, makeup and circumstance. This was not a steeping stone, this is home.

She gets up and puts the little one to sleep in her crib. Maybe one day she'd have a little girl herself. Maybe she will have dark hair and smokey gray eyes like him. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She finishes settling the baby and tidies up the room before turning off the lights and sneaking out to the nurse station to chart and check her messages. Perhaps Sandor texted her, she can't help but smile. 

Sandor: I think Lady wore him out! 

Sandor: She enjoyed every minute of it too. 

Sansa: That's so cute. Oh my gods I miss you so much. Three nights of work is too much. 

Sandor: We had dinner together tonight. Or is it yesterday now? 

Sansa: It's after midnight that means it was yesterday. At least to me. Mostly. 

Sandor: Well don't make it complicated or anything. 

Sansa: You make me want to call in sick to work.

Sansa: That's saying something because I love my job. 😍🥰😘

Sandor: Yeah, I wish you were here too Little Bird.

Sansa: You are up late? 

Sandor: I don't have you to warm my bed. It's just not the same. 

Sansa: You are too sweet!! 😍❤😍

Sansa: Are you in bed now? Wait don't tell me! Just say something sexy. 

Sandor: Sexy? Are you telling me what to do? 

Sansa: No! I'm giving you helpful suggestions on how to woo your woman. I'm off in t-minus 5 hours and 47 minutes. Let the wooing begin.

Sansa: Do it!!

Sandor: I'll do you.

Sansa: That hardly counts I set that one up. 

Sandor: If its so easy you do it. Say something sexy. 

Sansa: Oh, bossy... I like it. 

Sansa: I'm in the mood for pizza... a pizza you. 

Sandor: Ah, pick up lines it is. Hmmm... I'll give it a go. 

Sandor: You look ill, you must be lacking vitamin me. 

Sansa: Not bad but you shouldn't tell me I look ill, decreases likelihood of getting laid. 

Sandor: Even if its true? 

Sansa: Especially if it's true. 

Sandor: Gotcha 

Sansa: Thank you Ser, I'll have another. 

Sandor: Yes I have a dirty mind. Right now you're running through it... naked. 

Sansa: Oh that's good!! 😋🤭🤗 

Sandor: I just want you happy. And naked.

Sansa: I can't hear you, you have too many clothes on. 

Sandor: Your body is 70% water... and I'm thirsty. 

Sansa: I licked it... so it's mine. 

Sandor: That's a keeper. Definately my favorite so far.

Sandor: You've just been moved to the top of my 'to do' list. 

Sandor: Want to come over and watch porn on my flat screen mirror?

Sansa: That was good. But... I think this was a bad idea. I still have so much work till I see you. And now I want you too. Not fair. 

Sandor: Just come over after work. You can 'nap' here. 

Sansa: Tempting... I have feeling not much napping will be getting done. 

Sandor: Come on, you know you want to. I'll make it worth your while. 

Sansa: Excellent point... 🤔🤔

Sansa: I'll be there.

Sandor: I promise to always be by your side

Sansa: That's so sweet 😘😘

Sandor: Or under you, or on top.

Sansa: Hmmm.

Sandor: Did you sit in sugar, because you got a sweet ass. 

Sansa: Sandor this is not funny. I'm at work!!! 😭😭

Sandor: See... I think its hilarious!

Sandor: Moanday, Toungeday, Wetday, Thirstday, Freakday, Sexday, Suckday. 

Sansa: Come on, not fair... I'm at work. I know I started it... but it's hours till I can see you. 

Sandor: Why don't you take a seat... on my face. 

Sansa: Seriously. Ugh!! I want you so bad, be nice. Please! 

Sandor: Oh I'll be nice...

Sandor: You know what would look good on you... me.

Sansa: Fine. You want to play dirty. I can play dirty. 

Sansa: How about you slip into something more comfortable... like me. 

Sandor: Hmmm I wonder how many licks it'd take to get to your center? 

Sansa: This. Means. War. 

Sansa: Spank me it's the only way I'll learn. 

Sandor: ???!!!???

Sansa: Check mate! 

Sansa: Mic drop! 

Sandor: Ugh, you got me. Shit. 

Sandor: You're coming over after work? Right?? 

Sandor: Right? 

Sandor: Think you could get off early? 

Sansa: I could if you were here. 💋

Sandor: What? 

Sandor: Shit. Well played. 5 hours and 28 minutes now. I can wait. Be patient. 

Sandor: Fuck me! 

Sansa: I intend too. 😛🥰😘🙃 Gotta go! See you soon. 🍆🍆

She tucks her phone away and checks the time. Still 15 minutes till she has to start her next round of cares.

She finishes her shift with a smile on her face. That smile may or may not have something to do with that fact she gets to climb in bed with Sandor in 38 minutes. Well, add 15 for travel time but still less then an hour. She changes out her scrubs and back into her street clothes. She grabs her bag and heads out. She's tired, excited, but tired. 

She gets all the way to his front door before she thinks on how she'll get in. "Umm," she mumbles out loud. The door? Maybe he left it unlocked? She would never do that. She wasn't a giant man though. Men have different rules anyway. She tries the door, its open of course. Who in their right mind would try to break in to his house anyway? There's a quiet rumble as both dogs rush to greet her. 

"Shhh, quiet guys. Go back to bed." She turns and locks the door. She tiptoes into his bedroom, he's on his side asleep. 

She whispers to him, "I'm going to take a shower and be back." She presses a quick kiss to his cheek. 

He rolls over onto his back and grumbles never even opening his eyes. "I like showers." 

She giggles and pecks a kiss to his lips. She finds a towel and hangs on the hook by the shower door. She strips down and steps into the shower turing it on. It's massive, she should have guessed. He towers over the average person of course he would have his shower customized. There's a big rain shower head raining down from above her and another on the wall. Its all blue gray tile floor to ceiling and the ceiling is way up there. She lets the water soak through her hair and run down her body. She reaches for the shampoo, 3 in 1 its says on the label and she laughs. That means it sucks at all three things. She might have to leave some shampoo and conditioner here. His shampoo smells good though, that woodsy scent that lingers on him. She'd rather use this pseudo-shampoo than attempt to wash her hair with bar soap. She washes the nights work off and rinses out her hair. She enjoys just a few extra minutes of the warm water before climbing out. She towel dries her hair the best she can, she doesn't even consider looking for a hair dryer here. She slips back on the t-shirt she came in. She forgoes her panties though she just can't bear to put the old ones back on. She takes a quick look in the mirror, her shirt only halfway covers her bum. She bites her lip, should she look for a shirt of Sandor's to wear? No. She is definately not going to start looking through his drawers. She glances in the mirror as she turns off the light and blushes, nope Sandor will love this. 

She slides into bed and scoots till her front is presses against his side. She adjusts the free pillow to rest her head on and moves her hand to rest on his chest. She kisses his chest just below his collarbone and whispers, "goodnight baby." 

............... 

She stretches a little, shifting her arms and flexing her feet. She hears a low rumble as her hand moves down a warm... Sandor. She can't help but smile not even fully awake yet. She hears the low rumble again and feels him shift. His hand slides down her back slowly and softly. As it slides over were her bum starts and the t-shirt stops she hears it. 

"Sevens Hells," he grumbles voice still rough from sleep. "What were you wearing?" 

She smiles her reply, "not much." 

He hums back, "I like it." Giving her bum light squeeze. 

"Thought as much." She moves her leg over his thigh and stretches to press a kiss to his jaw. 

His hand moves to cup her bum. "This might be my new favorite outfit." He holds her tight against him as he turns to face her on his side. "For logistical purposes of course." 

"Oh logistics, so sexy," she shifts up and pecks a kiss to his lips. Feeling his body pressing against her. 

"So uhh, I've got a question for you," he asks against her lips. 

"Hmm, I have many answers." She replies. 

"Well you got a stretch off here right." His hand on her bum pulls her closer to him and he kisses her gently. 

"Yup," she hums. "Eight glorious days off." 

"You ahh... want to go somewhere? I was thinking the beach or the mountains. Even both." His hand comes up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'm free, we can just pack up the mutts and take off. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, we could head up the gorge or go out to the Cascades. Cannon Beach is nice too." He rambles. 

"Oh, I want that so much." She cups his jaw with both hands and kisses his lips. "You sure you won't get sick of me." 

"Nah, I happen to like you," he grins back. 

"And the dogs get to come too?" She asks. 

"Yeah. We can bring the troublemakers too." 

"You know I build excellent sand castles." 

"You would," he jokes back. 

"What's that supposed to mean," she pouts and scrunches up her face. 

He laughs then, "I'd bet you got a whole list of beach traditions." He runs his hand up and down her thigh. 

"You bet your sweet butt I do. At the beach you have to have pancakes for breaskfast.... at least once. You must go to the weird shops and attractions and buy something to remember your trip. You have to have fresh seafood for dinner... duh. You must find one thing on the beach as a memento. And..." she pats his chest for emphasis. "You must build a sand castle." 

"Is that all? 

"Yup," she starts. "Wait... no. You must watch the sunset on the beach whenever possible." 

"Ahh, so just one or two things." He mocks. 

She shrugs, "I don't make the rules." 

"Yeah, you kinda do," he smarts back. 

She shakes her head, "it is known." He just nods back at her. His smile tells her despite the sass, he's loving every minute of it. 

"Any rules for mountain trips?" 

"No," she answers. "That would be silly. Except cocoa, there must be cocoa." 

"Even in the spring," he asks. 

"Summer too," she answers. "Hey I don't look at me like that. I don't make the rules. I'm just a law abiding citizen." 

"Oh yeah?" He taunts, sliding his hands up to tickle her ribs. 

"Law of the land," she squeaks out between giggles. "Seems to me you made some promises last night you still need to make good on." 

"Did I?" His hands move down to her hips, slowly encouraging them to rock into him. "I do seem to remember something about being thirsty." 

"Yes. I remember a recommendation for a little vitamin me." 

His eyes meet hers, "you said you didn't like that one." 

"Ehh, it grew on me."

"Little Bird I'll give you anything you want," he tugs on a lock of her hair just a little. 

She leans in and kisses him. She hums against his lips, "anything? Those are brave words." 

"You caught me Little Bird, I'm yours." He whispers between kisses. Brushing his hand through her hair. "There's not a thing I can do about it." 

"Well just kiss me and we will figure it out together." Their kisses turn heavy and urgent. He adjusts and starts kissing and sucking along her neck. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but plenty to send a tingle down her spine as she arches into him. She shifts forward to get closer to him and feels length against her thigh. She rocks into him but finds little relief for the desire that burning inside her. She rocks toward him again and his length presses against her thigh again. She reaches for him and starts stroking his length slowly. He puffs out a warm breath against her neck with a growl, she smiles as his hand squeezes her bum. He rocks his hips into her touch and the head of his cock presses briefly at the apex of her thighs causing them both to groan at the contact. He pulls her slightly closer and the head of his cock just touches her clit causing her to gasp, "Sandor." 

He moves his hand to her thigh lifting it over his hip and drags her closer still, as close as they can get belly to belly. Her hand still stroking him but also holding him in place. Each canter of his hips now putting heavy pressure against her clit before parting her folds for shallow penetration. 

"Just like that," she moans. Her hand scrambles for grip on his shoulder, then his side then his arm. Each time she rocks forward the pressure and her pleasure increase. "Please, please, please," she pants out. Her release quickly approaching. 

"Sansa," he growls in her ear while maintaining his steady pace. 

"Oh gods.... Sandor... yes," she cries out. Her body shudders as the orgasm takes her. "Don't stop... please don't..." her voice breaks then and all she can to is moan out her reply. She grips him so tight, only feels him start to slow as she loosens his hold. 

He turns them slightly her now almost completely on her back as she smiles languidly back at him. As he kisses her deeply, she can barely keep up with him. He shifts again and starts to settle his hips between her thighs when he mutters, "shit... condom." He stretches out across the bed and fumbles in the drawer. 

"Sandor," she calls breathlessly. Then he's back kissing her lips as she feels his cock press into her. "Yes," she groans as he slides into her. As he thrusts slowly but firmly into her, she can only pepper kisses to his jaw. Her legs spread a little more everytime he pushes forward. She wraps them around him, pulling him closure and changing the angle. "Almost there," she whispers. 

"You feel so good," he grunts out. His rhythm increasing slightly. 

She squeezes him again with her legs and it just right to cause her to gasp out, "ohhh." She feels his hand slide down to rub her bum and the half inch tilt is all she needs to get their. "Yes, yes... faster," she calls out feeling bold but not caring. She closes her eyes as she feels her body arch and contract around him. 

"Fuck... yes," he growls out thrusting into her faster and harder. He adjusts his hand again squeezing her bum. 

"Oh Sandor," her voice only high and broken. He still going, rhythm a little broken now but it feels so good. Still so good. 

"Sansa, Sansa," he growls through gritted teeth. He is starting to slow now. He buries his head in her neck, slowly rocking against her until he stills completely. His weight on her feels strangely good. She cards her hands through his hair and he purrs in her ear. She feels oddly alert and wants to memorize the moment. She pecks a kiss to his forehead and continues to stroke his hair. She feels his cock start to slide from her and he rolls onto his side. 

"Shit... I mean... fuck," he grumbles. "The condom broke. I..." 

She notices it then, their mixed cum start to leak from her. 

"I...I'm sorry," he grumbles sounding guilty. 

"Its not your fault," she consoles. He scrunches his eyebrows at her. "Well maybe a little your fault. You were quite vigorous." She can't help but tease him. 

"But... what if I... what if you're pregnant?" 

"Pregnant," she repeats. 

"I will take care of you. I will. I would marry you in a minute Little Bird," he forces out. His hand reaches for her belly touching it gently. "If this... if this gave us a baby I'd marry you even if its too soon. I... I don't want to be without you." 

"Sandor, you don't have too," she whispers pecking a kiss to his lips. He's looking around a little frantic like already squeezing a baby into their life. Its kind of adorable. "Sandor," she cradles his jaw and tries to meet his eyes. "Sandor, its ok, I'm on the pill too. I'm not pregnant." 

"You sure?" He asks. 

"We as sure as I can be... its like 90% percent effective. Even if it fails, you don't have to marry me... we'd figure it out." 

"I will, but not because I have to," he answers quietly kissing her. "A little one would just speed up my plans a bit." 

She can't help but smile brightly. "You have plans?" She asks and brushes her hand through his beard. 

"I do," then he smiles back devilishly scooping her up off the bed. "I have plans to get us cleaned up and make us a almost- lunch- breakfast. All sorts of plans." 

"I like the sound of that," then kisses his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's finally done. I think I caught my stride with these two again. Hopefully I will fall into stride with quicker updates.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Redhead on eggplant sticker is on etsy, the shop is closed right now but you can find it searching eggplant, stickers, vinyllaptop stickers.


	13. Great Northwest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She pins him with a look. "What. Is. Up?" 
> 
> "Nothing," he mumbles. 
> 
> She grabs his belt and raises her hand to his cheek. "Sandor... what is going on?" 
> 
> He wraps his arms around her waist and scrunches his face. "You just need to be careful, more careful. We need to be careful." 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "What if there's a baby? I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want the baby to get hurt..." he mumbles. His right hand rubs her back and he kisses her hair. 
> 
> "Sandor there is no baby," she says impatiently. 
> 
> "There might be," he counters. "Better to be safe... right?" 
> 
> "No," she sighs. "Sandor I'm on the pill, it's really effective against pregnancies. Even if we didn't use condoms it's good birth control. I'm not pregnant." 
> 
> "Are you sure?" He questions. "I think you boobs are bigger." 
> 
> She laughs, "my boobs are not bigger." 
> 
> He grins at her, "maybe I should check."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Here let me get that." 

"Thanks," she replies slowly. Her eyes narrow at him a little as he loads her bag into the back of his truck. He's acting... funny. He's just kind of up into everything she does, its sweet and a bit annoying. 

"You sure you are up to hike to the top?" 

"Yup, done it before. I'll do it again." She watches his reaction closely.

"We could just hike to the bridge or a take pictures from the bottom." He offers nervously rubbing the back if his neck. 

"Nope, the top of the falls," she replies. He is definitely up to something. 

"Don't say it like that..." he winces. 

"Falls?" She questions. 

He just grunts in return. "I guess I could always carry you down if I needed to." The dogs are bouncing around him like lunatics and Sandor keeps shooing them away. 

"What?" She asks, "why would you need to carry me down?" 

He shrugs. 

"ST come on... load up," she calls patting her leg. 

"Fuck, I'll get them." 

She pins him with a look. "What. Is. Up?" 

"Nothing," he mumbles. 

She grabs his belt and raises her hand to his cheek. "Sandor... what is going on?" 

He wraps his arms around her waist and scrunches his face. "You just need to be careful, more careful. We need to be careful." 

"What?" 

"What if there's a baby? I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want the baby to get hurt..." he mumbles. His right hand rubs her back and he kisses her hair. 

"Sandor there is no baby," she says impatiently. 

"There might be," he counters. "Better to be safe... right?" 

"No," she sighs. "Sandor I'm on the pill, it's really effective against pregnancies. Even if we didn't use condoms it's good birth control. I'm not pregnant." 

"Are you sure?" He questions. "I think you boobs are bigger." 

She laughs, "my boobs are not bigger." 

He grins at her, "maybe I should check." His hands slide up and his thumbs trace the curve under her breasts. "Hmm, maybe you should take off your shirt?" 

"Tricky one you are," she scolds. 

He cups her bum then. "Your ass feels the same." 

"You are a scoundrel," she whispers. She pushes up onto her toes and pulls on his beard to reach his lips for a kiss.

"Well I read..." 

"Sandor are you reading pregnancy books?" She interrupts.

"No," he scoffs. "That would be crazy... just an article... or ten." 

"Sandor..." 

"Sansa..." he jokes back. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared. I wanted to make sure it was safe to have sex and stuff." 

"Ok, did any of those articles say I couldn't mow the lawn? Walk the dogs? Take a hike. Carry my own purse?" 

"No," he admits. He looks just a bit heartbroken. "It said sex was OK, I kind of skimmed over the rest."

"Sandor.... babe," she says sweetly. She moves her hands up to lace behind his neck. He relents and meets her eyes. His hands link under her bum and lift her up on her tip-toes. "I'm not pregnant. But... one of these days I'm going to let you knock me up." 

He cracks a smile, "yeah?" 

"Yup," she answers enthusiastically. "But... not today." 

"Guess I could wait a bit." He starts to rock her in his arms. 

"Ok," she swats his bum. "Let's get going. I'll look up some 'the pill' facts while you drive," she says buckling up and sliding her hand into his. "See this website says the pill is 99.2% effective. Uugh." 

"That ugh, doesn't sound so sure," he answers navigating onto the freeway. 

"Well... it says the pill is only 90.4% effective in the 'real world'. That 10 women out of a hundred get pregnant every year while taking it." She squeezes his hand and looks over at him. "But this includes woman who take the pill inconsistently, while antibiotics and who the hormone levels are not effective to prevent pregnancy." 

"Should I say told you so now?" He jokes squeezing her hand back. 

"No... that is never, ever helpful." 

"Noted. Sandor don't be a dick, always sage advice." He mumbles.

"Oh but look here," she points out. "In pregnancy it is unnecessary for a woman to give up her normal level of activities. If she normally runs, she should continue as long as comfortable. Even lifting weights is healthy activity if it's part of her daily routine. Lifting everyday objects is fine, just avoiding straining your body. See pregnant woman still are capable." 

"Does that mean I shouldn't mow your lawn for you?" He asks. "Don't want to mess up your woman's empowerment whether or not I'm pregnant I'm still capable vibe." 

"Is it caving to the patriarchy if I love that you mowed my lawn?" 

He raises her hand and kisses it. "Just want you happy Little Bird, I don't give a shit about patriarchy." 

"You say the sweetest things," she leans over and smooches his right cheek. "So where are we headed after the falls?" 

"Its a surprise," he answers raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, I like surprises."

\---

She can't help it, she feels like bouncing. They are halfway up the trail and she feels energized and excited. "This trail is so beautiful Sandor. The green leafy canopy, the sound of the falls and the view of the gorge." 

Lady yips in agreement. 

"We should come back in the fall to see all the leaves change colors. Oh, and again in winter when the falls freeze. I've heard its breathtaking." She turns around in a place, walking backwards. "Sandor?"

"Sorry, can't help staring at your ass," he chuckles. "Best view I've seen so far. Come on, let me cop a feel." 

"There are other people here on this trail Sandor." 

"I don't see anyone. Why did your voice go higher, you into that kind of thing?" He pats at his pockets. "Damn, I didn't bring any condoms up here."

"Ah don't you know you should be prepared for anything," she giggles walking up that path faster. 

"Don't tempt me woman, if you think you can out pace me you're wrong." 

She squeals as he quickens his step to catch her. He wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her hair. Taking a few awkward steps with her feet barely touching the ground. He turns her and kisses her soundly, she nips his lip and he growls back. Lady starts an arguing whine while circling them. She can't help but giggle. They settle holding hands the rest of the way up the switch-back trail. 

\----------

"Don't you dare go any further," he growls. 

"But... just another step or two," she whines. "To get a better pic." 

"Please fucking don't," he begs. He holds out his hands gesturing him back to her. "Just because there's no railing doesn't mean you should go hanging over the edge. What are you like at the zoo? I swear if you get hurt I will murder an innocent park ranger." 

She glares at him. 

He narrows his eyes, "and a bunny," he threatens. 

"A bunny, how dare you," clutching her hand to her heart. 

"I'll do it," he grumbles. "Come on, away from the edge... please." 

"Are you afraid of heights." She asks starting to pick her way carefully back to him. 

She reaches him and he pulls her into a hug, "not heights. You plummeting to your death and killing our unborn child scares me. Also I try to avoid going on a murder spree of guilt and anger. Rangers and bunnies watch the fuck out."

"Well I agree me falling to my doom and murder sprees should be avoided," she leans in to kiss his chin. 

"Good call," he agrees lowering himself to kiss her lips. "Lets get the mutts and get to the next stop. You hungry?" 

"Starving," she links arm with his and whistles for the dogs. I have snacks in the car... but I want ice cream. 

"Having a craving Little Bird?" He taunts. 

"No... I always want ice cream," she corrects. "I'm not pregnant." 

"Of course not," he agrees with a weird grin on his face. "Ice cream it is."

He holds his arm out and she takes it smiling. She likes this, arm and arm down the trail. The dogs trailing behind. Their little family. 

After refueling on sandwiches and ice cream, they hike two more trails to view more waterfalls. One short and one long trail. She won't admit it, but she's kind beat. Why not tell him? He will just think its another pregnancy symptom. And she is not pregnant. Definately not pregnant. Positivly not pregnant. 

She dozed off for a minute in the car but woke up when the truck slowed. Edgefield McMenamins the sign in the driveway said. The place is amazing, its an old poor house converted into a hotel with antique and kitschy touches everywhere you look. Sandor checks them in while she marveles at the sitting room aesthetic. Of course they have a doggy daycare too he checks the dogs in, how freaking Oregon can they be? "Sandor they have soaking pool," she says excitedly. "That sounds lovely." 

He turns with his eyebrow raised, "sounds good." 

They find their room and the big flaw of the beautiful hotel... a tiny bathroom. It could be worse, some of the rooms have a shared bathroom, down the hall. Yuck. They can't quite shower together in the narrow clawfoot tub and the shower head he swears he has to double over to fit under. But they share a few heated kisses as she's getting out and he's getting in, before heading down to dinner.

They have burgers and Cajun tatertots... delicious. They share a Ruby cider after much debate. First if alcohol is OK with pregnancy at all, she won he had no information beyond hearsay. He offered even if it was ok, was it good for you? He had a point there. She conceded to share it, but if she couldn't drink he had to join her in solidarity. Even though she is not pregnant, apparently this is a guilty till proven innocent point Sandor was inflexible on. 

After diner they strip down to their swimsuits and take a dip in the soaking pools. He bites his lip as he oogles her in her bikini and she can't help but let her eyes linger on his chest. The water is so nice after a long day, but she's on a bit of a high from the day and it isn't long until she's on his lap kissing him much to urgently for company. 

"I've never been here before, it's nice." He mumbles as he presses her up against the wall outside their room. 

She unties his robe and starts mapping his chest and sides with her lips as he fumbles to unlock the door. "Having trouble?" She giggles. 

"So fucking distracting," he grumbles finally turning the key.

"Hmm, you like it." 

"I do," and kisses her neck. "You're all giggly." 

"I guess half a cider gets me to pleasantly buzzed Sansa," she giggles again as she grabs onto his robe as the door opens behind her. He pushes the door shut but she pushes the robe off over his shoulders. Then she grabs him by the beard pulling him down and whispers in his ear. "Pleasantly buzzed Sansa wants to be on top." 

He groans, "I want that too," he growls back. He moves to kiss her lips. 

She feels good, light. She pushes his chest lightly, "on the bed." 

He smiles and bites his lip. "Bossy," he says but complies quickly. 

She shrugs of her robe, climbs the bed and settles over him. Sitting astride his hips she feels his hands just ghost a touch up and down her thighs. She leans down holding herself above him, just out of reach of his kiss. 

"Sansa," he whispers. There is some desperation in his tone. His hips buck up as she rocks forward and..." 

'Squeak.' 

She giggles and rocks into him again. 

'Squeak, squeak.'

"Oh dear," she says seriously. "I don't know if I can do this with that squeaking." 

"Sure you can," he grumbles. He guides her hips gently.

She follows and rocks forward. 

'SQUEAK!' 

She giggles. "I can't." Another fit of giggles erupts. 

"Try slower," he offers. 

She rocks forward slowly. 

'Squeeeaaak.' 

She bursts out laughing and covers her mouth with her hands. "I... I just can't," she manages to squeak out. 

"I'm getting a new room," he shifts to get up. 

She pushes him back down. "No," she whines. "I like this room." 

"But with a bed we can't fuck in?" He growls. 

She scowls.

"What? I like fucking you." He cards his hands through her hair. 

She hums, "making love." She kisses him deeply shifting her weight against him. 

The bed argues with a low 'squeak'. 

"Ok, a bed we can't make love in." He answers each kiss with fervor. "We could fu- make love against the wall instead." 

"I think its fucking when you are pressed into a wall." Then she whines, "but I want to be on top." 

She sees a wild smile cross his face. "Got it," he says waggling his eyesbrows. He stands holding her tight against him. She wraps her arms and legs around him. He slides one hand under her bum holding her up and kisses her deeply. He breaks the kiss and starts throwing the pillows on the floor, followed by the blankets. He sits down on the pile still holding her against him. 

She smiles and kisses him passionately. "What a problem solver you are." 

"Motivation is the key for ingenuity." His hands cup her face and then kisses deeply. "This floor better not fucking squeak," he grumbles. 

She rocks her hips forward and smiles when she only hears him groan in response. "Perfect, let's get naked."

"Fuck yes," he answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added two photos for reference. There is no railing at the top of these falls and you can walk right to the edge. Its amazing but crazy too. I may or may have not walked to the edge before. Hey I was young and stupid once.  
> Thanks for reading. 


	14. Mi Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh, do you think Lady hates me?" 
> 
> "What? Nah."
> 
> Sansa turns looking into the back seat and she swears, that pretty little husky is glaring at her. "I don't know, maybe she's jealous?" She sees Lady's ears pop up at that. 
> 
> "Jealous of what?" 
> 
> "I don't know, we spend a lot of time together." She reaches over and starts brushing her fingers on the nape of Sandor's neck. She glances back again and swears Lady lifts her lip with the threat of a snarl. "She just seems possessive." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He woke with a smile on his face. They had some rather vigorous pillow padded floor sex. After sleepily weighing the pros and cons of sleeping on the floor, he drug her back to bed. He quickly fell back asleep with his arms around her. That being the case he was more than a little surprised to wake up with Sansa spooning him. He was on his side with Sansa behind him. Her arms were wrapped around him like a vine. He had to chuckle at her making him the little spoon. He must have woken her, prompted by her fingertips starting to trail down his chest to his stomach. 

"Sansa," he growls. 

Her hands slide under the waistband of his boxers just teasing along the edge. His hips buck up chasing her touch. She hums, "this is nice." Her hand petting the hair below his navel. "I see why you like being behind me, all of you is just kind of laid out for me." She giggles, "I have access to every inch of you." She plants a few kisses to his shoulder. 

"Sansa," he warns again. 

"What do you want babe?" She purrs back. 

She starts playing with his waistband again and it's on. "Fucking hells," he mumbles. "I want it all." He grabs her hand and in one motion pulls her over him and rolls onto his back. She squeals with surprise as she ends up on top of him. She leans down and kisses his chest. His hands mapping her sides. Next she ghosts kisses down and she licks his nipple. 

"Tell me what you want." She kisses down his stomach and tugs his boxers down. His cock is already hard for her. He shifts letting her tug the boxers off. 

"I want you, just you." He runs his hands over any bare skin he can reach. 

She kisses his hip and smiles wolfishly. She presses another kiss to his hip, then just a bit lower. She licks the tip of his cock before wrapping her lips around it with a gentle suck. He purrs a response but she can’t decipher the words. She continues soft licks and gentle sucks more teasing than satisfying she's sure. “What do you want?” 

“Just you, nothing more..” 

"Nah-uh," she scolds. She gives him a firm lick again just the head causing his hips to buck up. "Dealers choice. Tell me what you want babe. I just want to please you like you please me. Pretty please." 

"Really?"

"Yup!" She scoots up and kisses his lips hard. 

"Okay," he starts and her eyes light up. He flips them over holding himself above her. She lets out a giggle. He leans down and whispers in her ear. "All fours, head down… ass up."

She smiles back biting her lip. Help me with these first she taunts while tugging on the hem of her panties. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” He answers enthusiastically. He kisses her belly then kisses and nips her skin as he slowly pulls her panties down. He stands as he finishes his eyes lingering over her naked form. He’s quiet but motions with his hand for her to flip over. 

She flips herself over laying her cheek against the sheets. She may have wiggled her bum at him, just a smidge. 

“Stay,” he commands. 

She can hear him move and starts to turn her head. 

“I said stay,” he commands. 

‘Oh shit,’ she thinks to herself, ‘he’s taking this seriously. She’s game for that.’ She tries to wait patiently, but it's hard. ‘What is taking so long?’ 

"Fucking perfect Little Bird," he groans. She feels one hand on her hip pulling her to the edge of the bed. His other hand flattens between her shoulder blades and smoothes down the curve of her back. As he continues she feels one finger follow the cleft of her bum. 

"Please Sandor," she whines, trying to rock back into him. 

"Fucking perfect," he repeats. He’s closer now, but it's his lips on her neck she feels first. 

"Please," she sighs. She rocks back against him again but this time she can feel him. He's so close. She can feel his cock touch her thigh. She rocks again and when her bum presses back against his thighs she can feel the base of his cock rub just below her opening, grazing it. 

"Sansa," he growls. 

"Please, please, please," she gasps. 

He just hums back at her. She can feel his left hand grip her hip and he just barely penetrates her. 

"Oh gods," she moans into the sheets. He's so fucking slow and controlled she could scream. Each rock forward filling her with more of him. 

"So fucking pretty," he mumbles. "Watching you take me, just damn." 

"Please," she all but moans. Then she's so full, his hips press to her. His hand grips her hip firmly as he slides out then back into her slow and hard. "Yes… Sandor," she pants. From this angle there's so much contact everywhere, it's all so much. Almost too much. His other hand finds her breast and as his calloused hand grazes her nipple forcing pleasure to shoot through her body. She can't hold back the broken moan that follows. 

"That's it babe," he growls. "Take it all, come on babe, come on." 

She feels her body arch them shudder around him. 

"Fucks," he groans, increasing his speed and pistoning into her. 

It becomes fast and rough, but so very good. "Yes, yes," she moans until her voice cracks. She thought she was coming down till a second wave of pleasure hits her. “Oh gods,” she rumbles out. 

He lets out a roar and soon his tempo slows. Two slow firm thrusts and then he lets her lower to the bed, never breaking contact. He rocks his hips, pushing her into the bed a few times before he stills. They linger there quietly for a few minutes catching their breath. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He whispers in her ear. His hand comes up to brush her hair behind her ear. 

"No, that was fantastic." 

"Fantastic?" 

"Yup. If I wasn't currently goo smashed into the mattress I'd ask for seconds," she sighs. 

He hums a kiss against her shoulder. “You let me know, if it’s too much.” 

“I’m tougher than I look. But I will," she hums lazily. "That was GOOD."

"I aim to please." 

…….

He discards the condom he must have slipped on while making her wait. He insists she shower first, on the way out he catches her in the towel and kisses her deep with his hand on her bum. She dresses and braids back her hair. She holds up her hand blocking her view of him as he exits the shower, scolding that she's already dressed and will not be tempted to lick the water drops off his chest, not tempted at all. They need to get a move on or they will never check out. Finally they check out and gather the dogs and load up his truck. They're headed west, but he won't spill the destination. Another surprise he says. She's quietly holding her hand until an idea pops in her head.

…….

"Uh, do you think Lady hates me?" 

"What? Nah."

Sansa turns looking into the back seat and she swears, that pretty little husky is glaring at her. "I don't know, maybe she's jealous?" She sees Lady's ears pop up at that. 

"Jealous of what?" 

"I don't know, we spend a lot of time together." She reaches over and starts brushing her fingers on the nape of Sandor's neck. She glances back again and swears Lady lifts her lip with the threat of a snarl. "She just seems possessive." 

He shrugs. "Maybe it's a pregnancy thing?" 

Sansa smiles at him, "oh like she's nesting and doesn't want changes to her pack?" 

He reaches over and rubs her thigh, "no you. Maybe pregnancy makes you a bit paranoid, like smoking pot?" 

She narrows her eyes at him, "I'm not pregnant. I swear if you say it again I'm going to bite you." 

He turns toward her and raises his eyebrow, "that a promise or a threat?" 

"Both," she answers. She runs her hands along the center console. "Too bad there's a divider in your truck, I could've sat right next to you." 

He smiles with his eyes on the road, "I'd get into entirely too much trouble if I could get my hands on you like that." He reaches around and squeezes her thigh. 

"I'd like that," she taunts. 

He laughs back, "you know I heard pregnant women are horny." 

"I said I'd bite you." 

"Who says I won't like it?" 

She swats his leg. 

"Make sure it's somewhere people can see," he teases. "I want them all to know I got a wolf in my bed." 

She decides to double-down. "You know if you really thought I was pregnant we wouldn't need condoms." 

His eyebrows go up as he answers, "that's something you are going to have to offer Little Bird. There aren't many men who prefer to wear a condom, but it's my job to keep you safe… even from me." He squeezes her thigh again. 

"The pill really is enough to prevent pregnancy." 

He sets his jaw for a moment and turns on his blinker before pulling over on the side of the road. "I know," he grumbles looking out the windshield. He turns to look at her, "I know you're not pregnant. It's weird… I mean I wanted a family someday, but I never wanted one now." He lets his hand touch her stomach, "but I want it now, now. Not in the future, like now, with you." 

She's a little choked up. "Like today?" 

"Well," he answers scratching the back of his neck. "Not today, but it doesn't scare me if it was." 

"Ok, not today," she replies with a breath out. 

"When that condom broke I should have been scared, I was a little. Honestly, but… shit I was excited too. Really excited. Then… you didn't like run. I mean, I know you believe the pill works and it does. But you didn't get scared, scared of being stuck with me. Of-" 

She's unbuckles in a second and sliding her bum over the console till he catches her just before she falls back into his lap. She starts pecking kisses on his neck and jaw before he lowers his lips to meet hers. "You are the best man and boyfriend ever. I'm… gonna love you so hard. I'm not going to say it yet, I want to hold it in till I can't stand it anymore. I… I feel it Sandor, I feel it all bubbling up. All these feelings in me. You make me feel so good." She runs her hand through his hair. "You make me feel seen and heard. Special and important… and loved." 

"Little Bird…" 

"Shhhh. Don't say it yet." She sniffs back a tear. "We should wait… at least two weeks. Just hold it in. You can't fall in love with someone you just met." 

"Sansa…" 

She silences him with a kiss. "I feel it too babe, don't doubt it." A tear falls down her cheek. 

He watches her closely as he wipes it away. "They say pregnant women get emotional about things," he jokes and flinches when she swats him. 

"You're gonna get bit," she grumbles smiling now. 

"Promises, promises," he taunts. 

"So…" she starts. "Not pregnant. No saying 'you know what' yet. And no more condoms." 

"Got it," he answers, kissing her again before she climbs back into her seat. Then he chuckles, "mi amor." 

"I swear you are getting bit."

"Violent pregnant woman," he gasps. 

"You are terrible." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another chapter up. This one just didn't want to pan out. But its ready now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	15. Glamping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady's nose is plastered to the window. 'The park, the forest, the trees… yes please,' she sings out the window. 
> 
> "Lady, no howling the truck," Daddy scolds. 
> 
> Ugh, Daddy's holding the succubus's hand. Maybe the succubus will get lost in the forest, then they can go back to normal. ST can come, if the succubus is missing someone will have to take care of him. Lady can do that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady's nose is plastered to the window. 'The park, the forest, the trees… yes please.' She sings out the window. 

"Lady, no howling the truck," Daddy scolds. 

Ugh, Daddy's holding the succubus's hand. Maybe the succubus will get lost in the forest, then they can go back to normal. ST can come live with them. If the succubus is missing someone will have to take care of him. Lady can do that. 

Lady starts jumping up and down on the seat as the truck slows. 'Squirrels and rabbits and birdies… oh my!' Lady sings. 'Lemme out! Lemme out! Lemme out!' Lady chants. 

"Hold your horses Lady," Daddy answers. "For fucks sake." 

Lady just rolls her eyes. Daddy is just being under-dramatic again. Maybe he needs more lessons on how to properly behave? 

The truck slows to a stop. 

'Yes!' Lady howls, bouncing faster in her seat. 

She watches Daddy's hand move to the handle and… "Lady stay." 

Lady scrunches her muzzle and whines, 'meanest daddy ever.' Making her stay, what is he thinking. 'Must be the succubus's doing,' Lady grumbles. 

Daddy gets out of the car and comes to Lady's door, "stay," he repeats. Opening the door. 

'Heard you the first time,' Lady argues. Trying to stay still. She looks over at ST, he's asleep, maybe dead. He snorts a breath, 'ok, not dead.' Lady likes ST.

"Ok, out Lady." 

"Oh Sandor, it's so beautiful," the succubus says. "The view is incredible." 

Daddy smiles, "thought you'd like it." 

Lady jumps down and there are so many smells. A squirrel up that tree, old deer poop over there… a lake. Lady's ears perk up but before she even takes a step. 

"Stay out of the water," Daddy commands. 

'Meanest daddy ever,' Lady grumbles. 

Then ST is there, nuzzling up against her face before licking it. 'Yes, ST is her boyfriend… you just shut up about it.' 

Daddy and the succubus, grab a few bags from Daddy's truck and go up to the campsite. Everything smells sooooo good. 

"Never really heard of glamping before, but it seemed right up your alley," Daddy says. 

"Oh my Gods Sandor," the succubus squeals. "It's gorgeous. It's like a luxury hotel room on the edge of the forest." 

"I think that's exactly what they are going for," Daddy jokes. 

The succubus wraps her arms around Daddy and starts kissing his beard. Then the succubus is on her toes and makes Daddy bend over to kiss her lips. 'See Daddy, you are too big for the succubus!' Lady rolls her eyes, 'gross.' Then they kiss more, 'grosser.'

"Do you a… do you think I can take Lady on a little walk?" the succubus asks Daddy. "Just a few minutes." 

"Sure," Daddy answers, grabbing her leash from around his neck and clipping it to her collar. Daddy kisses the succubus and hands her the leash. 

The succubus has my leash. 'Oh daddy what have you done! Do not trust the succubus with your Lady, your baby!' Lady whines. 

"Come on Lady," the succubus says sweetly patting her thigh. 

Lady wants to growl at her, but that would make daddy mad. Lady reluctantly follows the succubus into the woods. 'Daddy, if I'm not back in ten minutes come save me from the succubus!' 

The succubus follows a little dirt path through some woods to a little clearing in the trees. Maybe she really will get lost. The forest smells so good and the birds are chirping Lady starts to prance a little with excitement. 'Oh! Yeah, the succubus. I'm mad. I forgot.' Lady scolds herself and scowls. 

"This may be stupid, but I feel like we need to have a good chat.” The succubus sits down on a tree stump and pats her leg drawing Lady to her. 

Lady slowly comes closer, sitting just out if arms reach. She narrows her eyes watching for any signs the succubus is going to take her out. 'I'm watching you succubus,' Lady grumbles. 

The succubus takes a deep breath. “I don't want to steal your dad. I love him though, I really do. I know it's all new and scary. It's scary for me too. But I want it too much." Sansa looks down at her. "He's a good man, you raised him right."

Lady just cocks her head and makes a little grumble at the succubus. 'Damn straight and you ain't stealing him. I got him all trained for me. He's MY DADDY!' 

"I hear you, he's a good daddy to you. But… I love him too." The succubus takes another breath. "He makes me really happy. I-I think I make him happy too." 

The succubus scoots over and slowly starts to pet her between her ears. It feels kinda good. The succubus really is pretty nice. Daddy does seem really happy. And ST loves her, she can't be all bad. 'You better not hurt my daddy… succubus.' 

"I don't want him hurt either." 

The succubus is a good listener at least. Lady leans over and rests her head on the succubus's thigh. 

"Us girls have gotta stick together… right?" The succubus starts to stroke her ears. "Oh wait I got something for you." The succubus starts to rustle through her pack. 

'There's a crinkle! I heard a crinkle! Treats!!' Lady starts jumping in place. 'Oh succubus do you have lovely treats?' Then she smells it… 'jerky treats! I love the succubus!' 

The succubus offers her a piece of delicious jerky treat! 'Yay!' Lady spins a quick circle and sits before taking the treat. Just like daddy taught her. 

"I know this doesn't mean we are BFF's or anything," ST's momma starts offering her another treat. "But I want to get along. I want us to be friends." 

'Friends sounds ok,' Lady agrees, taking a second jerky treat. 

"You know I might just come in handy when all those puppies are born and running a muck," ST's momma offers. 

"Good talk," ST's momma says with a nod. "Let's get back to the boys." 

They take the path back the way they came. As they round the corner Lady sees them. 'Naps?' She grumbles out, 'we're missing naps! Uncool daddy, uncool.' 

Daddy is stretched out on one of the deck chairs. He's got his hat pulled down, and is snoring. Or maybe that's ST, maybe both? Daddy's hand is on ST's head, like he fell asleep mid-petting. 'Silly boys.'

"Let's just go snuggle up with them," ST's momma whispers. 

Lady offers a little yip of agreement. Lady hops up on the deck chair and curls up against ST. She watches ST's momma snuggles into Daddy's side. Daddy puts his arm around her pulling ST's momma even closer and kissing her hair. Maybe Daddy really does love ST's momma. Maybe they can be one big family together. Lady snuggles in closer to ST and closes her eyes. 

Lady wakes up to giggling. "Sandor don't you dare stop," ST's momma whines. ST's momma is sitting on Daddy's lap and kissing him. Where are her pants? 

"See that's the beauty-," Daddy interupts himself, kissing ST's momma. "-of a secluded spot, we can fool around wherever we want." 

"Yes, but not out in the open," ST's momma argues between kisses. 

ST's momma is pulling Daddy's shirt off over his head. They are both going to freeze to death, they don't even have fur. Well, Daddy has a little. Daddy's unbuttoning ST's momma's shirt too. Oh no, this is how they make pups! Lady buries her head into ST's side hiding her face. 

"Sandor the dogs," ST's momma's voice sounds weird and breathy. 

"The dogs?" Daddy asks. "They don't fucking care what we do." 

"I don't want my butt licked," ST's momma squeals. 

"Then you better watch out, I'll lick your butt." 

"You wouldn't," ST's momma scolds. 

"I so fucking would… actually," Daddy pauses. "I fucking will." 

ST's momma squeals again tries to slip off Daddy's lap. But Daddy catches her anyways. Lady hears more giggling and Daddy's steps getting further away. 'Gross,' Lady argues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes finally an update.  
> I had a few projects to get done but now I'm back. 
> 
> If you haven't seen it join up the Sansan secret Santa it should be fun. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	16. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My sleepy little Hound doggy!" She teases quietly. She tickles at the hair peeking out of his shirt. "Here I thought the great outdoors might make you extra frisky." 
> 
> "Oh I'm gonna get you," he rumbles out, his eyes still closed. His hand starts to rub small circles on her back.
> 
> "Pfsst," she teases. "You're still asleep." 
> 
> "Take off your pants and you'll see how awake I really am. In fact, come on give me a show." One hand patting her bum and the other tips up his hat.
> 
> "Oh, you mean like this?" She climbs out of the chair. "You want to see some of this?" She lifts the edge of her shirt showing a sliver of skin at her waist." 
> 
> "Ahh, yeah," he sighs. He moves one arm to pillow behind his head, the other gestures to her to continue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady hops up on the chair with Stranger and snuggles in. Sansa smiles, it's silly but she feels like Lady is starting to accept her. Like the walk and talk they had brought them to an understanding of sorts. She's a good dog. Sansa slips onto the chair next to Sandor, he's just lightly snoring as she joins him.

She should let him sleep but she's excited. "I think Lady and I made up,” she whispers.

He hums a low response. 

"We had a good talk," she says while playing with the buttons on his shirt. 

"Umhm," he replies. 

"My sleepy little Hound doggy!" She teases quietly. She tickles at the hair peeking out of his shirt. "Here I thought the great outdoors might make you extra frisky." 

"Oh I'm gonna get you," he rumbles out, his eyes still closed. His hand starts to rub small circles on her back.

"Pfsst," she teases. "You're still asleep." 

"Take off your pants and you'll see how awake I really am. In fact, come on give me a show." One hand patting her bum and the other tips up his hat.

"Oh, you mean like this?" She climbs out of the chair. "You want to see some of this?" She lifts the edge of her shirt showing a sliver of skin at her waist." 

"Ahh, yeah," he sighs. He moves one arm to pillow behind his head, the other gestures to her to continue. 

She feels silly and bites her lip as she slowly unbuttons her flannel shirt. She skips a button halfway down and then continues, leaving her covered, but just barely.. She locks eyes with him and pulls the collar down, exposing her collarbone and a hint of her breast, then teasing with the other side as well. He seems to be at war whether to focus her eyes or the exposed skin. 

“Like what you see?” She taunts. 

“Every damn inch,” he grins back. 

She sways her hips and giggles a little at how ridiculous she feels, but he’s enjoying it so she’ll play along. She brings her hands up to her neck and lets them drag down her body. They trace the outline of her breasts, waist, then hips. She walks her fingers along the waist of her jeans before stopping at the center. She watches his hands then grip the arms of the chair, his knuckles turning white. 

She frees the button and slowly unzips her jeans. She just starts to shimmy them down when she feels a surge of bravery. She turns on her toes away from him, just letting her hands push down her jeans inch by inch. She lets her hips sway just a bit, she continues bending herself over till she’s nearly touching her toes. She knows the moment her bum peaks out from under her shirt when he groans a response. She steps out her jeans and turns slowly with her finger in her mouth. 

“Did I do good?” She teases. 

"Damn straight. My own personal naughty girl." He nearly growls.

"Such language," she gasps. "I'm a good girl."

"My good girl," he offers back. "Come here Little Bird," he orders patting his thigh. 

She climbs astride his lap and he immediately pulls her closer. One of his hands covers her bum squeezing it firmly, the other hand tangles in her hair angling her to meet his kiss. She shifts closer in his lap and he groans into the kiss. 

"Don't you dare stop," she whines. 

"See that's the beauty-," he interrupts himself by kissing her lips. "-of a secluded spot, we can fool around wherever we want." 

"Yes, but not out in the open," Sansa squeaks out between kisses. His hand releases her hair and slides under her shirt to cup her breast. She loosens two buttons on his shirt and pulls it up over his head, tossing it aside. She pets down his chest as his lips find her neck. She can’t help her hands moving up into his hair, her fingers just trying to hold on. 

Sandor mumbles something unrecognizable against her neck as he sucks kisses down her neck. He pulls at her shirt popping the last button free. He wraps his arms around her and lifts her up onto her knees until his face is buried between her breasts. He pulls her to him as he leans back on the chair and her hands catch on his shoulders. He starts lapping and nipping at her breasts while guiding her to rock in his lap. 

"Sandor the dogs," Sansa scolds out a breath. 

"The dogs?" He asks. "They don't fucking care what we do as long as they get fed." 

"I don't want my bum licked," she whines. 

"Than you better watch out, I'll lick your butt." 

"You wouldn't," she scolds. 

"I so fucking would… actually," he pauses. "I fucking will." 

She yips at his threat and tries to slip away from him. She barely gets standing before his arms wrap around her again, pulling her back into him. 

“You can't get away that easy,” he laughs. He leans into her as they walk to the tent. “I'm gonna bite that ass," he whispers in her ear. 

“I thought you were going to lick it?” She teases. 

“Why not both?” He counters. He sweeps her up into his arms bridal style and a few steps later he lays her on the bed. He’s above her in an instant,” his body cradled between her thighs. He pauses, pressed against her, his eyes softly wandering her face like to memorize the moment. He pecks a gentle kiss, followed by something stronger as his hips rock into hers. 

“You need to close the flaps babe,” she groans as his lips find her neck. He pecks light sucking kisses down her neck. 

“Nah,” he says quickly. Trailing his kisses down her chest. 

“But Sandor…” she starts and it turns into a groan as he takes her nipple in his mouth sucking firmly. 

“Someone might see,” she squeaks out between panting breaths. 

“No one’s here,” he growls, shifting to the other breast and nipping at the underside. “And so what if they see? Nobody’s going to bother us here.” Then he licks her nipple and rubs his beard against the sensitive tip.

“But Sandor…” she whines. 

“You want me to stop?” He pauses his nose just dragging across her nipple and his hot breath on her skin making her shiver.” 

“You can’t stop,” she pleads. 

“I can’t?” he asks, kissing the valley between her breasts, then lower and lower. 

“I forbid it,” she declares. 

“Gods that’s fucking sexy,” he growls back and nips at her belly. “Seems to me though, I made a promise I have yet to keep.” He kisses her hip and backs away as he guides her to turn onto her belly. He shifts up to kiss her neck as his whole body presses against her’s. He growls against her skin causing a shiver to tingle down her body. 

“Sandor,” she calls somewhere between a plea and a whine. 

“You’ll get everything you deserve Little Bird.” He starts again, this time pecking kisses down her spine. “So soft and sweet,” he growls as he goes. 

“Sandor,” she whines again. 

“Patience,” he scolds back. She feels more pressure as his hands start at her ribs and tease down her sides. Each hand settles on a cheek of her bum and he squeezes. His thumbs slide to the center down her cleft widening it as his kisses descend. She can feel his teeth then, just scraping and nipping at the cheeks of her bum, kissing one side then the other. His kisses find the cleft then and then his thumb just slides against her there with a little bit of pressure. 

There’s no way, he’s not really going to do it... right? “Sandor,” she lets out a whine, not sure what she’s begging for. 

He growls, “I could eat you all up.” He then pulls her up by the hips her bum high and presses a kiss to her bum. He licks the skin there slowly causing her to shudder. 

“Sandor you are not seriously going to-” 

“I’m no liar,” he mutters. 

She can feel his tongue again, then his teeth drag against her skin and he presses two quick kisses. Then his teeth drag again making her gasp, it’s kind of scary and exhilarating at the same time. His teeth on her skin. He shifts his hand on her hip and repeats lick, nip and kisses. Then again, but this time just as his teeth touch her skin his hand moves dragging pressure across her clit and down to just tease her entrance before coming up to circle her clit again. 

“Oh dear gods,” she moans. 

He hums into his next kiss, “like that did you?” Now it’s two fingers rubbing her clit then teasing down to her entrance as the palm of her hand keeps pressure against her. 

“Please,” she begs. 

His next nip is harder, almost a bite. It makes her yip and buck forward… into his hand. He continues like that the press of his hand, bite and a soft soothing kiss until she finally comes apart against his fingers. He pecks a few more kisses to her bum and gently turns her over. He straddles her hips and lowers himself down to kiss her lips. She can’t help but sigh into his kiss. 

“Now that’s a pretty picture,” he offers quietly. “You ready for me?” 

“Yes please,” she breathes out. Her hands start to pet at his chest. 

“Good.” He gives her a peck, “you sure about no condoms.” 

"Gods yes," she whispers. 

“Good.” He captures her lips in a hungry kiss. His body shifts, but his lips never leave hers. She can feel the tip of his cock against her thighs. She can feel it slide in between her thighs. 

"So wet," he growls. 

"Can you even…" and she gasps out as his first stroke penetrates her. 

"I can," he groans. 

His next stroke is even deeper. She gasps again and starts to paw at his chest. He catches both her hands and holds them over her head. She's trapped under him now. His knees on each side of her thighs as his cock slides deeper again she's pinned down by his hips and then her hands in his over her head. She counters the only way she can pushing her hands up further and stretching her body further. His smile shifts to something a bit more feral, his pace increases and with a snap of hips up. Her eyes go wide and she tries to rock into him but she's at his mercy. 

"Sandor please," she gasps. 

"I got you," he growls back. 

She pulls at his hands testing them, he holds her firmly. She tries to plant her feet to lift her hips into him, but he's too heavy. But… that tilt if her hips does something, something fantastic. 

"Yes," she moans. Her back arches just slightly and she can feel her body clinch him tight. "Yes, yes yes…" she cries out higher then before. He carries her into her orgasm and as it slows he changes to faster and harder strokes. 

"So fucking good," he growls under his breath. Two more hard thrusts and he moans his release into her neck. His hand releases hers and her hands quickly grasp handfuls of his hair moving his lips to hers and peppering kisses there. 

"So fucking good," he mumbles between kisses. 

"Very good," she hums back. She can't help but kiss him more. 

He shifts and pulls her against his chest. She cuddles in kissing at his beard and earning a chuckle from him. 

"Oh shoot… where's the bathroom? Is there one?" 

"Ahh, there I think," he points to a door. "Supposed to be an en suite." 

She starts to wiggle out of his arms and off the bed. 

"What's the hurry?" He asks. 

"Stuff usually in the condom currently leaking out of me! I must pee!" 

He bursts out laughing. 

She opens the door and sticks her tongue out at him as she closes it. "Your fault," she shouts through the door. 

"Damn right," he answers back, still laughing. 

She cleans up and climbs back into bed snuggling into his side. "It's so beautiful here," Sansa coos. "We should do something, go on a hike, build a campfire, roast marshmallows, snuggle under the stars." 

"We could just stay in bed," he answers back. 

"No! We will enjoy everything this has to offer."

"We will?" 

"Yes," she answers confidently. "Now get up lazy bones and get dressed." 

"But-" 

"Stranger, Lady want to go for a walk?" There's a little yelp of approval from outside then the dogs push their noses through the flaps. Sansa leans in close, "lets go." 

"Fine," he answers. But as she tries to get out of bed he pulls her back. "In a minute though." He offers a demanding kiss that makes her melt into his arms. His hand cards through her hair and he kisses the tip of her nose. 

"The sooner we get out of bed the sooner we can be done and get back in it." 

He offers a slightly unconvinced grunt. 

"There's a big huge bathtub in the bathroom, we could have a good soak when we get back and enjoy the sunset." 

"A sexy soak?" He counters. 

"I don't see why not," she laughs. 

"Now that is a good idea." He tosses back the covers shifting out of bed and pulling her with him. He cups her face and offers more kisses. "Now stop distracting me and get that cute butt moving." 

The hike was beautiful. It felt good to stretch her legs and enjoy the outdoors. They hiked for just over two hours because she was dead set on getting pictures of both Mount Hood and Mount Saint Helens. The dogs had a blast too. But now as they soak in the tub together, this is her favorite part. In his arms talking about their pasts, the present and their future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been forever since I updated this, but it's not dead I swear. Been in a bit of a slump though with other fics and life stealing my inspiration.   
> These two are so sweet I _almost_ feel the need to add some conflict. But... I like their fluffiness so that's what I'm doing.   
> Thank you so much for reading and all the lovely comments. Suggestions? I'm game too.   
> Thanks again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I seriously am not sure where I’m headed with this but it popped in my head with all the cuteness of a box full of husky puppies so here I go, come along for the ride.  
> Suggestions are appreciated because I have an idea but I’m up to sketch in new stuff too.  
> Thanks for reading, characters from GRRM. I have to give a nod to TM writes too, her Dr Stark fic’s adorable character/pet groupings I’m sure inspired this some.


End file.
